Trapped in Final Fantasy 10
by NW330
Summary: A 17 year old is trapped in Spira, but doesn't know he is. He journeys to find the answers of his origin and of Spira itself. R&R COMPLETED! w Extras
1. Trapped

Yet again, I'm doing another "person get trapped in a video game" but this time around it's much different. Hope it's to everybody's liking.  
  
Trapped  
  
Where am I? Who am I? These answers don't seem to be coming very soon or very clearly. I wander around this strange place searching for the answers.  
  
People keep starring at me like I have some deformity that makes me unbearable to look at face to face. They begin to mutter things silently to one another as I walk past them. I can barely make out what they say but what I did hear made me feel...hated.  
  
Heathen! Traitor! These words stay clearly in my head. They talk as if I'm some sort of criminal or something. I decided to rest at this place for awhile. My body aches all over, from what I do not know.  
  
A person dressed in some sort of ceremonial garment approaches me. "Excuse me! Why are you here? You Al Bhed aren't welcome at a temple of Yevon." He told me. If I had the strength to speak I would have responded.  
  
"I advise you to leave at once. Otherwise I will have you removed if necessary." He told me flatly. I began to stand but then just fell to my knees from the strain of supporting my own weight. Next thing I knew two people began to lift me and carry me away.  
  
When I awoke I was in some bed in another place unfamiliar to me. "Rammu, vaamehk famm?" somebody said to me.  
  
"What?" was all I could say.  
  
"Oh, pardon me. I was told you were Al Bhed and I figured you didn't know English very well. I said 'hello, feeling well?" the man said in a heavy accent of a language I wasn't aware of.  
  
"I believe I'm ok as far as injury goes, but I don't know where I am." I told him sitting on the side of the bed, still in my clothes. I was wearing sleeveless blue shirt with a yellow design along the chest that zipped up the front, a brownish colored pair of shorts that were quite baggy on me, they had these belts going along them. I had about three belts running across my midsection. Black boots that both zipped up and laced up the middle front, gloves that revealed the fingers on them, and finally a pair of goggle around my neck.  
  
"That is good to hear as far as your condition goes. You are at the Rin Travel Agency near Macalania Temple. It appears you were deemed a threat to them there and they left you here." He explained to me.  
  
Why am I a threat? I'm only about 17 years old and have never done anything to harm anyone before. I don't even know where this place is or what an Al Bhed is for that matter.  
  
"Might I ask your name?" the man questioned.  
  
"My name...my name is Shinn." I told him. I don't know how, but that was the first thing that came to mind when I needed to say my name. I guess I'll have to stick with it.  
  
"Well you seem to be well, but I have one more question before I leave you to yourself. These weapons you have, where did you find them?" he said holding up two pistols.  
  
"I must have had them when I came in. These belts do have holsters for them after all." I said noticing my belts having two identical holsters for both weapons. The pistols were rather sharp looking and were a little bigger than most handguns.  
  
"A word of advice would be to take caution where you show off these weapons. They are clearly of Al Bhed design and some people might not like them." He told me before leaving the room. I was on my own now.  
  
I stood on my feet and found I had the strength to move around and walk again. I went over and holstered both firearms and then looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was brown and spiked slightly and my face was clean. The feature I caught most was my eyes. A light blue color but they were...swirled. That can't be normal...can it?  
  
All of a sudden a loud boom was heard outside. I was naturally inclined to run towards it. Once Outside I saw a heated battle between a set of people and a large machine. Standing at the top of a hill overlooking it I saw that the people needed some help.  
  
"This thing is near invincible! That Negator keeps on coming." A woman in a revealing black dress said. I looked and saw the Negator, a device flying around the air. I drew both my guns and fired multiple times at it destroying it. They took advantage and the woman caused it to be hit by lightning.  
  
Once everything was destroyed then they all went up to me and began to talk.  
  
"Was that you? Were you the one who destroyed the Negator for us?" the blonde boy with the yellow jacket said to me.  
  
I nodded. I really didn't know why I did what I did, or even why these people were wondering if it was me.  
  
"But, he's using forbidden machina weapons! You must be Al Bhed!" The tall man with the orange hair yelled. What the hell is wrong with being Al Bhed, I don't even know what an Al Bhed is.  
  
"Why don't you just let our little Al Bhed friend talk to him, ya?" he said again walking away as an energetic girl bounced up to me. She was rather cute with blonde hair, and orange shirt, and shorts that if they were any shorter you'd be able to see her ass.  
  
"Rammu! Yna oui ug?" she told me. This must be Al Bhed. But if I'm Al Bhed, why can't I understand it?  
  
"What?" I asked her a bit rudely.  
  
"Oh, he speaks English. I thought you'd know Al Bhed." She said looking me in the face.  
  
"Are you sure he's Al Bhed?" the woman in black asked her perky friend.  
  
"Oh yes. His eyes have those swirls in them like all the Al Bhed do. Doesn't make much sense he doesn't know our language." She said.  
  
"I'm sorry. I make a pretty pathetic Al Bhed if I don't know the language, hell I don't even know what Al Bhed really are." I said. They all looked so shocked and surprised at this.  
  
"I know how that might feel kid. I was kinda in your predicament awhile back." The blonde kid told me.  
  
"Those weapons you used." A deep mature voice cut in. "I've never seen such design before. You were able to handle those well."  
  
"It's a surprise to me though. It's one of the only things I really know how to do." I told him.  
  
"With a skill like that you might be able to guard our summoner one day." He told me before they all left.  
  
"Wait. We aren't just gonna leave him here are we?" the girl said.  
  
"He'd not a guardian so he can't really be welcomed to the temple without some trouble." The man said to her.  
  
"They already threw me out of there anyway. I wasn't even doing anything. I was extremely tired and I just sat down and they called me a heathen and a traitor and then I ended up here." I said wiping a tear from my face before the cold weather froze it.  
  
"You poor thing! He has to come with us!" she demanded from everyone.  
  
"Then you will do well to take care of him. Otherwise he will be wandering the path alone." The man said to her blatantly.  
  
"You got it! Oh what's your name anyway? I'm Rikku! A fellow Al Bhed, if you didn't already know." She asked me.  
  
"My name is Shinn. I wise we could meet on better terms." I told her.  
  
"Don't worry about it. You might have been near Sin, and the toxin might have made your head all funny. We'll all help you through this. I can refresh your memory on Al Bhed if you want." She offered.  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"Oh, that girl in the black is Lulu, the angry guy with the hair problem was Wakka, the other blonde was Tidus, that guy in the red is Auron, and that big blue guy is Kimarhi." She told me  
  
Whoever these people were things weren't looking too bright for me. I don't know why but this all feels so foreign to me. Whatever fate has in store for me I only hope I'm prepared to face it. 


	2. Hatred?

Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter. Here comes the second one.  
  
Hatred?  
  
"I'll explain everything to you! Don't worry about anything Shinn." Rikku told me running up to the overturned vehicle. She quickly got it running again. I got on the back and let her drive.  
  
She explained all there was to know about Yevon, Summoners, and Sin. She even tried to teach me some Al Bhed, but I couldn't understand much. We soon were in front of the temple I got thrown out of.  
  
"What if they don't let me in?" I asked her.  
  
"We'll make them. I'm sure they can't be that mean." She said cheerfully. I bet they can be though. They didn't seem to mind throwing me out when I could barely move. Come to think of it, why was I barely able to move?  
  
"You said you were at the temple before right?" Rikku asked gunning forward more. I nodded. "How'd you get there?"  
  
"I have no idea. I was very exhausted and just went inside to rest for awhile." I answered, almost falling off the vehicle.  
  
"You okay? You can hold onto me if you want." She offered. I really didn't feel like doing that.  
  
"I'll pass." I said. We arrived at Macalania Temple, I believe. We got off and went ahead towards the main door.  
  
"What? That Al Bhed is back again? And he even brought a friend with him. Those heathens can't enter!" the man guarding said. That word "heathen" it pains my heart every time I hear it. I lowered my head in shame.  
  
"She is a guardian. He is training to become one." Auron explained to the man.  
  
"All I want is to protect Yuna now! That's all." Rikku said.  
  
"And that is all one needs to be a guardian." Auron said.  
  
"Well if that boy or this girl do anything out of line I'm holding all of you personally responsible." The man guarding said. We all entered.  
  
"I wonder where Yuna went to." Tidus said immediately upon entering.  
  
"I believe she went to the Cloister of Trials with Maester Seymour." A woman in green answered.  
  
"We guardians should search this out." Auron suggested. "All except you!" he said pointing to me.  
  
"What? Why not me?" I asked.  
  
"You aren't a guardian yet. You cannot enter, just stay here and I trust you wont' cause any trouble." He responded.  
  
Cause trouble? What am I, some little kid? I went into a room to the far right and just found a place to sit and decided to rest.  
  
"Are you one of Lady Yuna's friends?" some strange girl with long fingers asked me.  
  
"Kinda, why do you ask?" I questioned.  
  
"Just so I know. Her belongings are here and I don't want them to be missing when she returns." She explained as something fell out of one of the bags and displayed a figure of a man there.  
  
"Ah! Lord Jyscal! A sphere in Lady Yuna's belongings!" the girl shouted leaving the room. The rest of the gang ran in to witness what the spherical object had to say.  
  
"What you are about to hear is the absolute truth. I swear it on my honor as a Guado. I will soon leave this world, killed by my own son. But I do not fault him, it was my error. His intentions however are not those of happiness. Whoever is listening to this I implore you, stop my son!" the man in the sphere said before vanishing.  
  
"What does this mean?" I asked them all.  
  
"We can't leave him with her! We go! You may come along if you want." Auron told me.  
  
"But...it's taboo!" Wakka objected.  
  
"It's dire that Yuna have all the protection she needs. We leave!" Auron said marching out the room. We all followed, myself included.  
  
"Kimarhi's up ahead! Go!" Auron told Tidus as we ran forward through this snowy tunnel. We entered a cylindrical room with two men in armor and a man with outrageous blue hair.  
  
"Seymour!" Tidus shouted.  
  
"Be silent! Lady Yuna prays to the faith!" he said to us. This guy was very strange and I didn't like him the moment I laid eyes on him.  
  
"Jyscal, you killed him!" Auron accused.  
  
"Wait! What the hell is going on here?" I asked. Nothing. "Aren't any of you listening to me?"  
  
Then a girl came out of a door behind Seymour, she was awfully cute and she looked a little tired from something. She walked down the steps and then went in front of us.  
  
"I came here...to stop you! Maester Seymour!" she yelled at him.  
  
Everybody surrounded Yuna as if they were protecting her from him. Not wanting to feel left out I drew my guns and aimed both at Seymour's face.  
  
"Ah, her guardians have assembled. The Code of the Guardian-protect the summoner even at the cost of ones life. Do you intend to stay and watch me kill them before your very eyes?" he said brushing a strand of his hair from his face.  
  
"I trust my guardians with my life. I will not stand aside and watch harm come to them. I will fight you too!" she said holding up a rod.  
  
"If you are willing to risk your lives then I will have to take them." He said as his guards got into position and put some kind of barriers around themselves and Seymour.  
  
"Seymour, I never liked you the moment I laid eyes on you!" Tidus shouted attacking one of his guards.  
  
"My sincerest apologies." He said casually as if it were nothing.  
  
I noticed that his guards would take all our physical assaults for him instead and then heal themselves. I had a plan for that, my guns fire faster than they can move, therefore they won't be able to move quick enough to block my shots.  
  
Taking aim I fired multiple shots into Seymour's body which seemed to cause some damage.  
  
"Who is this person? I was unaware Lady Yuna had an additional guardian. Another Al Bhed one at that." Seymour stated sounding very puzzled by my presence.  
  
"Who are you anyway?" Yuna said casting a protective spell on all of us.  
  
"I'll explain that part later. Just focus on the fight." I told her. "Don't worry about me. I'll protect you no matter what!" Did I really mean that? I don't remember feeling that way about somebody before. Guard her with my life, with little praise for it.  
  
While thinking I happened to be engulfed in flames. This really hurt. My body was covered in burns and my eyes hurt no matter if they were open or otherwise.  
  
"Hold on!" Yuna shouted casting some kind of medicinal spell on me. My injuries were no more. Amazing, this magic stuff is rather effective. I focused more on the battle at hand with this "Maester Seymour"  
  
After awhile we defeated his guards and all that was left was him, or so I thought.  
  
"I will show you true power! Come Anima!" he commanded. What the hell is Anima? My question was being answered unfortunately.  
  
A giant chain fell from the ceiling into the ground and pulled up some kind of hideous monster. It has some kind of casing around its sides and was bandaged in a way where its arms were crossed around its front facing upwards. It roared at us.  
  
"His Aeon! Everybody be careful!" Lulu suggested sending a bolt of lightning at the beast.  
  
This monster. It's cries were making sense to me somehow. I could almost make out what is was saying. It was in some kind of pain, more than it was expressing physically.  
  
"Yuna! The new Aeon! Call it!" Tidus shouted at her. She did some sort of dance as ice rained from the sky behind her. A ghostly figure appeared in the ice and it shattered revealing the figure of a blue woman. This must be another Aeon. I could here her too!  
  
It's saying "I will aid you. Do not worry, I may be able to hold him off!" How was I able to know this? It wasn't even speaking. Almost like I'm hearing it think to itself. The two monsters clashed in a brutal fight.  
  
After a long battle the woman emerged victorious. As the beast called Anima vanished the ice woman did so too. Seymour looked awfully pissed.  
  
"That power that defeated Anima, I must have it!" he shouted sending a cold blast at us.  
  
After using our remaining strength on him he eventually fell to the ground.  
  
"Yuna, you would pity me now?" he said softly before falling to his back...dead.  
  
"Lord Seymour! What happened here?" A very odd looking man in green said walking towards him.  
  
"He attacked us! It's Seymour's fault." Tidus said firmly.  
  
"You did this?" he asked baffled.  
  
"Yuna, send him!" Auron commanded.  
  
"Stay away from him! Traitors!"  
  
The very moment he spoke that one word I literally feel backwards and nearly to the ground before regaining my balance. That word kept haunting me, it made me feel hated, very strongly hated.  
  
The men that came in dragged Seymour's fresh corpse out of the room and left us there.  
  
"We leave!" Auron said calmly like this was nothing.  
  
"What have I done?" Wakka kept saying to himself.  
  
"What is gonna happen to us? I'm scared...really scared." I said softly hugging myself to try and comfort my feeling right now.  
  
Did you all enjoy the second chapter? Sorry it took a little while to write but I think the time I spent made it better. 


	3. I Hate You All!

I'm glad people like this new fic. I wanted to try a new perspective to the average "trapped in a game" style fic.  
  
I Hate You All!  
  
After Seymour's dead body was dragged from the room we were in we began to leave the area. However, once we reached that icy tunnel again it began to dematerialize.  
  
"Looks like we'll have to go through a Cloister of Trials after all." Tidus said aloud holding his chin.  
  
"Well it looks like we'll be here for awhile. I'd like to get to know you." The summoner said tilting her head holding her hands.  
  
"Not much to know. I barely know myself really." I told her placing my right hand on my hip letting the other hang freely.  
  
"But you are very strong and devoted, those weapons you use are incredible." Yuna told me. She is easily pleased.  
  
"They're called firearms. This is really the only skill I know." I told her.  
  
"I'd...like to ask you to become my guardian." She said sheepishly.  
  
"If that is what you want I would be pleased to be your guardian." I told her bowing gracefully.  
  
"What is your name, Sir Guardian?" she asked me.  
  
"Shinn. Just call me Shinn." I told her. That was the other thing I knew. My name was Shinn, I'm an Al Bhed, and I can use these guns with great skill somehow.  
  
"Can you speak any Al Bhed? I find the language very fascinating even though I don't know much of it." She asked me. Then somehow a few words Rikku tried to teach me and some other phrases came to mind.  
  
"Lady Yuna, ed ec yh ruhun du pa ouin Guardian." I spoke. I was a little amazed how I was able to say that correctly. My brain must have picked up the trick. Just memorize key letters and put them together.  
  
"I wish I knew what you said." Yuna said smiling.  
  
"He said 'Lady Yuna, it is an honor to be your Guardian' right?" Rikku said in the distance of the large icy room.  
  
"Something like that. How much longer are we gonna be in here for?" I moaned sitting on the frozen ground.  
  
"You could help us you know!" Tidus groaned pushing a stand along the iced floor down a path below.  
  
"I'll pass. I'd rather just sit and think things over." I replied.  
  
"Think about what?" Yuna asked. She was awfully cheerful for a person.  
  
"Well for one I can't seem to go anywhere without hearing that word 'heathen' or 'traitor', and now it seems we're in big trouble and I just got here! Hell, I don't know where I come from or anything. I don't remember being Al Bhed ever or anything. I'm just so confused right now." I declared. It felt like I was just bitching about everything.  
  
"You don't remember where you come from? How strange." She said holding her chin.  
  
"Don't worry about me. I really could care less. The present is all that is important now." I said. I sounded so deep, but I really didn't know much about what I was saying.  
  
"I think this should do it!" I heard Wakka say placing a white sphere into a column in the center. The ice bridge was now complete and we could walk across.  
  
"Let's continue on." Auron commanded to us. I knew that summoners were the important ones but Auron seemed to be more in control than Yuna was. Perhaps it's best that way.  
  
Upon exiting the tunnel we were met with opposition.  
  
"Lady Yuna and he guardians! I am afraid we cannot let you leave here!" that green guy, who I was told was called Tromell Guado, told us.  
  
"But we didn't do anything wrong!" Tidus shouted at him. A large group of these Guado assembled before us, not letting us go.  
  
"Jyscal's sphere! We can show them!" Rikku suggested.  
  
"You mean this?" Tromell said holding the sphere up high, then shattering it with his hand.  
  
"Hey! You bastard! Who the hell do you think you are?" I screamed at him.  
  
"We Guado handle Guado problems!" he told us with a grim look on his wrinkled face.  
  
"Run!" Auron commanded us pushing past everybody.  
  
What was happening? I thought being with these people was something to look forward to. Now I'm a fugitive with them, what is going on?  
  
I ran through the cold and snow, wherever my legs would allow me to go. Eventually I became so tired and numb that it was like my body was taking me somewhere on its own.  
  
"Keep running!" I heard Auron yell from up ahead.  
  
Once we reached that big ice lake where I met them all a large white monster leapt over a snow bank and then struck the ground sending us toppling below. I don't remember the fall down though.  
  
Well I guess I really was a "Traitor" and a "Heathen" now. Who do I have to blame for that? Everyone! Every goddamn one of them! I just sat in the water hugging my knees to my face staring at my sorry reflection in the water.  
  
"Is everybody okay? Yunie needs some rest first." I heard Rikku shout to everyone. I didn't want to listen to anything right now.  
  
"Let's see...everyone seems to be here. Where's Shinn?" she asked aloud. She then let out a sigh of relief when she saw me huddled in the corner near where Auron stood.  
  
"There you are! Are you hurt?" she asked me.  
  
"No!" I said with hate in my voice.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tidus asked.  
  
"I hate them! Hate all of them!" I yelled.  
  
"Well I'm mad at them too, but it's no reason to just shout it out like this." Tidus told me.  
  
"I hate them! Not just them! Everything!" I shouted rising to my feet. "I hate Yevon, Guado, Summoners, Sin, Al Bhed, I hate all of you!"  
  
"Wh-what do you mean?" Lulu asked.  
  
"This would never have happened if you people didn't want me to come with you! I mostly blame you!" I said pointing a strong finger at Rikku.  
  
"M-me?"  
  
"Yes! You wanted me to come along so badly thinking it would go all peachy and stuff but it didn't turn out that way at all! Do me a favor and don't come near me again." I said lowering my voice.  
  
"You will still guard Yuna?" Auron asked me.  
  
"I haven't decided." I said as the ground began to rumble.  
  
"What is this?" Wakka asked trying to regain his balance.  
  
I looked down under the water. It was a giant creature of some kind.  
  
"Sin! The toxin watch out!" Lulu said before I hit the ground and blacked out.  
  
How did you like this one? I didn't want to write the battle with the Wendigo to just get to the important parts. Well review and let me know what you think. 


	4. The Sphere

I'm glad people like the chapters so far. I'm working hard to please you all with this fic.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Sphere  
  
Well now where was I? I looked up and saw a vast desert in front of my face. Sand was whipping me in the face and stinging my eyes. I had to put my goggles on to at least see a little more clearly.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" I asked myself standing up in the sand. No sign of anything anywhere, just a vast endless desert. "Might as well start walking." I told myself moving forward from where I was.  
  
Hour after hour passed and nothing seemed to be getting better, I was still alone in this desert. "At least they aren't around me. They only brought me misery being with them. Damn them!" I spat continuing my march.  
  
Eventually I was walking and then tripped over something and slid down a dune and rolled down into a canyon like area with a metallic tent nearby. My body was covered in sand as I got up, but I noticed the thing I tripped over followed me down. It was some sort of blue sphere like the one that Jyscal guy was displayed on.  
  
"Another one of these? What's this one doing all the way out here?" I asked myself expecting an answer from nobody. I took shelter from this sandstorm inside the tent. "How do you work these things?" I thought fiddling with various buttons on it and then an image played.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"What is it?" I heard a male voice ask. The image was still dark but I could here people conversing.  
  
"Some kind of kid. He washed up on the shore not too long ago by the looks of it." another man answered.  
  
"He looks terrible. He must have been through hell to wash up on Kilika from wherever he was from." the first voice said.  
  
"He's an Al Bhed!" I heard the second say. "Look at the swirl in his eyes."  
  
"Wonder what happened to him to get him all the way here."  
  
"Why don't we ask him Isken?" the first suggested.  
  
"Good idea." he agreed. "Hey kid! Are you okay? Wait, if he's Al Bhed he probably can't understand us much."  
  
"ahhh.........oooooo" I heard a weak and frail voice tell them.  
  
"Whatever he just said sure as hell wasn't Al Bhed." Isken said.  
  
"You idiot! He doesn't seem to be able to find his voice. He doesn't look too aware of things either." the second said.  
  
"whaaaa.........aaaaa.........ooooo" the weak voice uttered again.  
  
"Well he seems to need medical attention. Help me lift him." Isken said.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
I heard the sound of something power down and then it powered up again.  
  
"Must be more."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Hey! Why are you recording this?" I heard that second voice say.  
  
"Well I left the sphere on from earlier and well this might be interesting." Isken's voice said.  
  
Still no images, just the sound of voices.  
  
"How's he doing doc?" Isken asked.  
  
"He has a number of injuries and such. It's a miracle he made it here alive. His life is not in danger from his injuries though. He's just badly beaten up really. He should recover in a few weeks if he heals quickly." the doctor's voice said.  
  
"Should we bring in a summoner to heal him? There could be one up at the temple." the second man suggested.  
  
"It would help him recover faster but not immeadiately. If you can find somebody then bring them here." the doctor told them as I heard two pairs of feet rush out on the wooden floors.  
  
"Now how did you get here?" the doctor said. "Oh, he forgot his sphere! I'll just shut it off for now."  
  
Expecting to hear the end of this I heard the doctor's steps stop.  
  
"What's that sound?" he was walking again. "Oh my Lord! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
I heard a very loud thud and what sounded like a tital wave hit him. What the hell happened? Then an image popped up but it was a little fuzzy.  
  
It was some large black rock from the looks of it with debris from some kind of harbor floating around it in midair.  
  
Then the image began to fade.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Guess that's all of it? But what did it all mean?" I asked myself. "Was that creature.........Sin?" I asked myself.  
  
If that was indeed Sin then it was the thing that brought me here. It was also the thing that destroyed that town on the sphere's recording.  
  
I felt a new understanding about Yuna's mission to defeat it in order to bring a period of peace to the world. Rikku told me about a summoner's duty.  
  
Defeat Sin, bring the Calm to Spira once more. But in the process Yuna would die and Sin would only be reborn again. What good was that?  
  
That's just some kind of pointless cycle. It's only delaying things. Even if for a time Sin does not return it's just going to make people grow in fear about the time WHEN he returns.  
  
There has got to be some way to break this cycle.  
  
"But what good can I do?" I asked myself. "I'm stuck here in the middle of nowhere and everyone is gone. Maybe I was a little hard on them. I guess I should try to find them and at least say sorry." I said getting out of the tent and marching over a dune.  
  
I made out the image of a large building or buildings in the distance. I carefully made my way down to it.  
  
"Zamlusa Home!" A man in goggles with blonde hair told me. It was Al Bhed, I must be somewhere with Al Bhed people around.  
  
I went in the door behind him and was inside some kind of metallic hallway. It was much different from those holy temples and stuff.  
  
Then a bald man with some facial hair and a yellow suit walked up to me.  
  
"Haven't seen you around here before!" he told me in a raspy voice.  
  
"I'm kinda new." I said scratching my cheek the way Rikku would.  
  
"How'd you end up here? I don't remember any ships returning Home anytime soon." this man demanded from me.  
  
"I was with a bunch of guardians and a summoner and Sin came and I washed up here." I explained.  
  
"The only Al Bhed I know that's a guardian is my only daughter." he told me.  
  
"Was her name Rikku?" I asked him.  
  
"Who are you exactly?" He shouted without answering my question.  
  
"I don't know who I am." I told him.  
  
"Come with me!" he said walking towards a room. We entered and he began to ask questions.  
  
"What happened before you encountered Sin?" he said.  
  
"We were being chased down by Guado and then ended up under this lake. I was pretty pissed and I kinda took it out on everybody." I told him thinking back to when I was being hard on all of them.  
  
"What did you do?" he said sounding a little pissed himself.  
  
"I told them it was all their fault. Especially Rikku's, she got me involved in all this." I explained.  
  
"You did WHAT?" he screamed at my face. This guy was scary.  
  
"I wasn't thinking straight. I hope she didn't cry." I said. Then the man lifted my up off my feet with one arm and then punched me directly in the face. After I could regain my composure I found myself being flung at the wall.  
  
"What was that for?" I said with pain in my voice.  
  
"I'm Rikku's father, Cid. And let me tell you something boy! If you ever make her cry again.........I'll find you and really beat the living fuck out of you!" he said softly but it frankly scared the hell out of me.  
  
He kicked me while I was still on the ground before I could stand up. I finally got to my feet to face him.  
  
"Now promise me you won't ever make her upset again!" he demanded.  
  
"I promise." I said casually.  
  
He grabbed me around the neck and asked again. "Promise me."  
  
"I promise I won't.........ever make Rikku cry again." with as much energy as could muster with my throat being blocked by this man's muscular arm.  
  
He then let me down gently.  
  
"In that case, welcome to Home. I'm Cid, the leader of the Al Bhed. What's your name junior?" he asked as if nothing happened. His mood sure took a change, especially after he just beat me.  
  
"My name is Shinn. Nice meeting you." I muttered still fining it difficult to breathe.  
  
"Well if you are new like you say I'll have to show you around the place." Cid said leading me out back into the hallway. Many other Al Bhed were there watching us.  
  
"Fryd yna oui cdynehk yd? Pylg du fung!" Cid said. (What are you looking at? Back to work!)  
  
They quickly dispersed and then the entire hallway shook violently.  
  
"What the hell was that?" I asked Cid regaining balance.  
  
"Be damned if I knew! Don't just stand there come with me!" he told me leading me somewhere deep into Home.  
  
Well how do you like it? I hope it's good. 


	5. Oui are the Al Bhed

I'm glad people like the new take on this fic. I wanted a character acting different than most stuck in a game and not always liking things and stuff like that.  
  
Oui Are The Al Bhed (title from the music track in the game)  
  
I followed Cid through Home until we came to a large room filled with tons of machines, or machina as they are called here in Spira.  
  
"I'm sounding an alarm to everybody! Seems some of those Guado are attacking us!" Cid told me talking to some Al Bhed in their native language. "Okay, follow me!" he told me as he ran out the room and back down the hallway.  
  
He was ahead of me when the roof of the corridor collapsed seperating us.  
  
"Kid! You okay?" I heard him call.  
  
"Nothing broken! I can't reach you though." I told him.  
  
"Try and find another way around to the outside. If you meet a Guado kill him!" He shouted to me.  
  
Drawing my firearms I ran back the way we came and tried another path.  
  
A Guado was standing there and summoned a few monsters on me. This Chimera like beast and this dog with two horns on its back. I shot at the Guado rapidly killing him quickly as I dodged a fireball and a rush from both beasts.  
  
I didn't want to fight them alone so I ran down the path I was taking and reached a bigger room with nothing in it. Outside the room I heard something familiar.  
  
"Yuna! Where are you?" I heard a familiar sounding voice call out. Where Yuna's guardians here?  
  
I ran back down the hall and found the two monsters dead and quickly trailed the guardians. I hope we all make it, I wanna apologize for what I did. I meant every word but I didn't want them to suffer from it.  
  
More monsters bared my path this time but they weren't as fierce as the ones before so by dodging and shooting I dispatched them with little injury. I kept going forward and then thought of something.  
  
"Rikku told me something about a sphere grid. Maybe if I use that I can become a little stronger." I said to myself going down a set of stairs. After concentrating on inproving skills I only really learned one thing.  
  
"Scan" I said to myself. Didn't seem useful to me but you never know.  
  
I kept in persuit of everybody marked by a trail of dead fiends and Guado around until I came to a large hold with a giant ship there.  
  
"Kid! Hop aboard!" I heard Cid call from the side door of the vessel. I began to walk up the staircase to it when the area rumbled and a large bird was in front of me.  
  
Testing my new White Magic I scanned the creature and found out some valuable information.  
  
"Zu. Flying monster. Weakness are beak and wings when glowing." I told myself after Scanning it.  
  
Opening fire upon its beak it felt the pain from the gun shots and tried to peck at me many times but was way too slow for me. Then the wings glowed and it landed. The ship was also taking off.  
  
Firing all I had at it while running up the stairs it finally died and I leapt into the airship as the door closed.  
  
"Glad you could make it! That was some fight you put up. Well assemble at the bridge!" he ordered. I learned to obey Cid ever since he gave me that beating.  
  
I followed him to the bridge of the ship and saw everybody there. All of Yuna's Guardian's but no Yuna.  
  
They all stared at me and I don't blame them. Luckily Tidus broke the silence.  
  
"Where's Yuna! Answer me!" he shouted to Cid holding him up by his collar. This won't end well.  
  
"Tell me! What are you gonna do when you find her?" Cid asked, picking up Tidus and slamming him to the floor. "Just march her off to that Zanarkand to die for nothing? I won't let anyone put my little neice through any of that Yevon nonsense."  
  
"No! That's not it! I'm not just gonna let Yuna die!" Tidus declared.  
  
I noticed Rikku begin to leave the bridge, I wanted to follow her to apologize but I couldn't move.  
  
"We're gonna take down those Guado holding up inside Home!" Cid shouted to everyone.  
  
"How do you plan to do that?" Lulu asked him.  
  
"With one of the forbidden machina." he answered. He then spoke in Al Bhed to the pilots and we took off into the sky. Once airborn I saw a series of missiles being launched at Home and destroy it in one large blast. We managed to escape the blast luckily, but Home was completely destroyed.  
  
It felt weird. I'm Al Bhed and Home is supposed to mean a lot to an Al Bhed, but I feel nothing for its loss. I wonder if Rikku feels the same way. I'd better talk to her. She must feel really down, having me yell at her and then facing the destruction of her own home.  
  
"Where are you going?" Wakka asked me.  
  
"Taking care of things." I said leaving the bridge.  
  
I searched along the corridors and compartments but found no sign of the usually cheerful Al Bhed. Although I did manage to find Rin again and thanked him for his help when I first came to, in Al Bhed which really impressed him.  
  
Eventually I came to a service elevator leading to the deck of the ship and sitting in the corner was Rikku, crying.  
  
"Go away!" She yelled at me. She must really hate me now.  
  
"Look, I'd tell you 'I know how you feel' but I don't. Home is important to the Al Bhed but I can't seem to shed any tears for it. You should be thankful you knew it better than I do." I said trying to make her feel better.  
  
"Please go away. I faced Home being destroyed and you'll probably just yell at me again." she sobbed.  
  
"Rikku, I'm sorry for doing that. But I was just mad at the whole thing." I said sitting down next to her.  
  
"Well I do understand how you must feel but you were being a real meanie about it." she said to me.  
  
"I know. But I'm real worried right now." I told her.  
  
"About Yuna? Or maybe the rest of us?" she asked starting to feel happier.  
  
"This." I said holding up that sphere I found in the desert. We both looked at it again and she didn't seem to know what it meant either.  
  
"That's a strange sphere. I wonder what it means." she said looking at it.  
  
"It's worrying me. What if it's something bad?" I said starting to shake a little from fear.  
  
"Are you getting scared?" she asked me.  
  
"M-maybe a little." I said trying my best to hide it but couldn't.  
  
Then at that moment she did the strangest thing to me. She went behind me and held me around the waist from behind resting her small head on my left shoulder.  
  
"Before my mom died I remember her hold me like this when I felt afraid of something. Is it working for you?" she asked.  
  
I don't know. This was all so sudden. Her embrace was warm and comforting. Her face felt smooth on my exposed arm, strands of her shiny blonde hair flowed in front of my chest, and her breasts hugged my back tightly. This was the first time I've been held like this. Was this something girls do to guys or do men do this too?  
  
"I'm not sure. I've never been held like this." I told her.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked still holding me tightly.  
  
"Well you said your mother held you like this right?" I asked. She let out a "mmhmm"to signal yes. "Well I don't remember my parents at all. I wonder what they were like."  
  
"Shinn, you missed out. Now I can understand why you got so mad at us. We were the first group you were ever with and we kinda led you down a bad path. I'm sorry." she said. I felt a tear hit my arm.  
  
"No it's ok. It's not so bad anymore. Once I met the Al Bhed everything seemed better. Knowing that I belonged with some people." I told her.  
  
We remained silent for awhile. She was still holding me from behind. I then broke the silence.  
  
"We should return to the bridge." I informed her.  
  
"Just a little longer, please? I just want to hold somebody, to make me feel safe." she said closing her eyes and beginning to sleep on me. Taking a risk I propped her up on the wall and put my arm around her and let her sleep. Eventually after running through Home and fighting fiends I went to sleep too, resting my head atop of hers.  
  
What was I doing? It is comforting having Rikku rest on me and me on her, but.........what does that mean? Does it mean that I.........could I like.........like Rikku?  
  
I was brought out of my nap by Cid's boisterous voice over a loudspeaker. "Rikku, Shinn, you read me?" his voice boomed.  
  
"What?" I said rubbing my tired eyes.  
  
"Seems these Guado fiends are attacking us from inside. Get ready for battle! Assemble near the bridge!" he commanded. I nudged Rikku until she woke up and we both ran for the bridge killing a few fiends and Guado along the way. All the other guardians were waiting for us. We then ran back to where Rikku and I slept and witnessed something amazing.  
  
"What is that?" Tidus shouted looking at this amazing beast flying next to the ship.  
  
"Evrae, the Guardian Wyrm of Bevelle." Lulu informed us.  
  
"Hmph, the Red Carpet has teeth." Auron chuckled as we went up to the deck to prepare to fight. I clutched my pistols and was ready for the worst. 


	6. Seperation

I'm glad people are liking this fic. I'm doing my best with what I have.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Seperation  
  
We all headed for the lift to the deck to fight this "Evrae" beast.  
  
"Might I suggest buying something before fighting?" Rin said running towards us. Tidus purchased a few items and distributed them among us. I got 2 Potions and an Antidote. I guess these help, but I had no idea what they'd do.  
  
"We gotta pay!?" Wakka said shaking his fist. "If we go down you go too buddy."  
  
"I am confident in your victory." Rin told us in his accented voice.  
  
"Well guys let's get to it!" Rikku said in her usually cheerful voice.  
  
"Somebody got happy." Wakka told her. She blushed a little. "Did your Al Bhed friend help you out?"  
  
"Maybe. I'm not telling secrets." she said smiling brightly as the elevator took us up.  
  
There it was. The wyrm creature. It had multiple horns and didn't look to happy to see us.  
  
"Let's see what you're all about!" I said scanning it. "Evrae. Flying monster. Weakness is the eyes and spines. When inhaling its preparing to breath toxic fumes. Pull the ship away to avoid and counter with missiles."  
  
"Rikku you read me?" Cid boomed over the loudspeaker. "Tell me when to move the ship. Give me a heads up beforehand."  
  
Whenever I scanned it I could almost make out the vulnerable points on its body. I fired at it's face and it inflicted some damage but not too much. Everybody traded blows with it. Auron and Kimahri attacking, Wakka throwing a blitzball, Lulu with magic, and Tidus and Rikku healing and items.  
  
"Go back farther away!" Tidus shouted as Cid acknowledged his order.  
  
"Open wide!" I yelled firing again at his eyes. We pulled farther away from it and a series of missiles fired from the ship and struck Evrae dead on dealing massive damage to him. Then it began to glow.  
  
"Is it supposed to do that?" I asked keeping my aim trained on it as best I could from this distance. Then it launched a series of lights at us striking us, this hurt a bit but I decided to drink the Potion I was given and part of my wound was gone.  
  
"Shinn, how are you hanging?" Tidus asked me.  
  
"Fine, yourself?"  
  
"I'm surviving. I think you have your overdrive." he told me.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"An Overdrive is a special attack that is unique to each person and can be used once. It happens for different circumstances." Rikku explained further.  
  
"Ok I gotcha." I acknowledged as Evrae moved back close to us. I focused and my skill came to me.  
  
I took the Potion and Antidote from my pockets and combined them together and they formed into a magazine for my pistols. I loaded both in.  
  
"One Shinn approved dose of pain coming right up!" I said aiming and firing rapidly at Evrae until all 30 bullets were depleted. It was something I called "Bane Shot" and it managed to inflict quite a bit of damage to the opponent.  
  
"That was cool." Tidus shouted dodging a blow from Evrae. Soon Auron knocked him down with his move called Shooting Star. Evrae fell from the sky moaning in agony from the injuries inflicted on it.  
  
"I see Bevelle!" Lulu yelled to us. A large red and white city was ahead below.  
  
"What do you call that move, eh?" Wakka questioned.  
  
"I call it Mix Shot." I told him happy about my new little skill.  
  
"Kinda like my Overdrive but his is more attacking than just plain randomness." Rikku joked as we felt the ship decend. "Hang on guys!"  
  
I hung onto whatever I could grab as the ship went down and was immeadiately fired upon. We all prepared to slide down ropes the ship deployed to the ground but as I went to join everyone my legs was caught on one of the ropes and I was left dangling as my friends were in Bevelle alone.  
  
"Shinn!" I heard Rikku yell as she touched the ground safely.  
  
"Rikku! Protect YUNA!" I yelled increasing the volume of my voice as the airship pulled away. I was left behind.  
  
The ship flew over this big grassland and was at low enough altitude. Then the rope loosened on my leg and I dropped to the ground with a thud. "Ow"  
  
I stood and the ship pulled around to another area to be repaired. Dusting myself off and checking for injury I appeared to be fine.  
  
"Looks like I made it, but I need to get to Bevelle to help the guys out." i said gazing in the direction of Bevelle, but seeing guys dressed in white and red appear holding these rifles and they began to chase after me. Luckily I was near a Rin Travel Agency and they were all the way over some ridge so I had a headstart, until these yellow bird they rode caught up to me.  
  
"Guess I'll have to fight." I said turning around and aiming carefully shooting the men atop the birds killing them with only a few bullets. Taking one of the birds I managed to ride it successfully to escape the army that was coming after me.  
  
We rode through most of this gigantic field and exchanging gunfire with each other. Once all the mounted troops were dead these strange gliders flew overhead. "What in the world?" I mumbled. They had two white troops and a red one in the center on the back looking out.  
  
After killing the white ones with ease the red one shot a stream of flames at me burning me up a little bit. These guys must be from Bevelle, just from a hunch that they wanted me dead. Eventually only one glider remained and after killing the white troops it flew threw this canyon and right into this big hulking beast who swatted it from the sky like a nuisance.  
  
I was thrust from the bird I rode and fell to the ground as it retreated. A Guado emerged from behind the giant rock creature.  
  
"Maester Seymour summons you to Bevelle. Come!" he told me.  
  
"I don't want to talk to HIM"  
  
"I warn you. He doesn't need you alive." the Guado said turning his back to.  
  
"I don't need you alive either." I said pulling the trigger shooting him in the back of the head killing him. That only seemed to enrage the rock monster behind him. "Oh crap." I said looking at the headless being and Scanning it.  
  
"Defender X. Machina Weapon. Strong armor protects from most physical attacks and has high Strength. No actual weaknesses." I recited to myself.  
  
It stood and I began to fire at its chest which barely did any damage at all. Then it was about to punch me with its right arm. I quickly fired both pistols frantically at it and after multiple shots its attack stopped.  
  
"How do I have this much ammo?" I said to myself, surprised that I asked this question now after using these weapons for so long. I kept up the pace firing and barely dodging the attacks it threw out.  
  
Then it pointing its arm at me and it fired like a cannon striking me and sending me to the ground. "This thing packs one mean wallop." I groaned standing up ready to fight again.  
  
"I have my Overdrive but I can't Mix anything if I only have one Potion." I said to myself firing. I'd have to do it the hard way.  
  
The battle seemed to wage for the remainder of the night and into the morning. Neither of us giving in. This Defender X being a machine made it tireless, while I was really exhausted. It's vitality was dropping and nearing death from the Scan I always got from it.  
  
Into the morning we still fought as I fell to one knee seeing it about to smash me into the earth with one last punch. Aiming upwards at its chest I gave it everything I could muster and fired like hell.  
  
It still came after I stopped. My fingers were so tired I just dropped my weapons and was ready to face death. "Hopefully Yuna will pass by and send me to that Farplane." I said looking up as the beast began to crumble to peices.  
  
It's arms fell off and then collapsed to the ground in a defeated heap. I did it. I beat the strongest monster yet all on my own. Then I thought I heard a voice behind me.  
  
"Shinn!"  
  
I turned and Yuna and her guardians were there watching me.  
  
Rikku and everybody else ran up to me and started to ask a bunch of questions.  
  
"What happened to you? How'd you get here?" Lulu asked before everybody else.  
  
"The airship landed around here and I fell off, these guys in white and red came after me then I ran into that thing." I said pointing to Defender X's broken body. "And now I'm here with you."  
  
"You look terrible, ya? Didn't you get any sleep?" Wakka asked me.  
  
"I was here fighting that thing since yesterday afternoon. I couldn't sleep." I said. I did feel rather horrible now that he mentioned it. As if one que I just fell backwards into a state of sleep. I needed it anyway after such a mighty battle. All I remember after that was being picked up by somebody and carried somewhere to rest.  
  
Like this chapter? I hope so. Bet you're wondering where they go from here. 


	7. Stolen Fayth

Been awhile since I've updated this. Working with Final Fantasy: World has been some fun. I suggest you check it out sometime if you enjoy this fic.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Stolen Fayth  
  
When I woke up my body still felt tired from that gruelling battle against Defender X. My muscles ached and I felt so tired. Then I saw Yuna's benign face smiling at me as my tired eyes opened. My swirled eyes met her gaze.  
  
"Sir Shinn, are you alright?" she asked concerned.  
  
"I've felt better. Just exhausted from that battle. How about you? I should have been guarding you." I said feeling sorry for myself.  
  
"I am okay. My other guardians were there and we managed to evade Bevelle. We must still go onwards." she told me. Then Rikku bounced up to us to ask me stuff.  
  
"Shinn, are you okay? I thought you died after we seperated." she said looking very concerned, more so than Yuna was.  
  
"I'm fine Rikku. I'm glad we're all together again." I responded.  
  
"We still got a little more ways to go ta get to Zanarkand, ya?" Wakka told us. After he finished his sentence I heard a voice in my head.  
  
"Child. If you seek my powers I await your arrival at the cave in the gulch." it told me.  
  
"Was that an aeon?" I asked myself.  
  
"What did you say?" Rikku asked.  
  
"Is there a cave down there?" I asked pointing below the bridge nearby.  
  
"Yes. And a fayth is there as well." Lulu told me. Everyone looked shocked.  
  
"You know your way around, ya?" Wakka told her.  
  
"Why is there a fayth here?" Yuna asked aloud as we stood in front of the cave, purple smoke breathed from it.  
  
"My guess is somebody must have hidden it so the summoner can't reach it." Tidus thought loudly.  
  
"Then the summoner won't die." Rikku said with loy.  
  
"I'm going inside." Yuna told everyone. Kimarhi was first to enter. I followed close to Lulu. I haven't talked to her at all.  
  
"Is there a reason you are around me?" she immeadiately asked with a sharp tone.  
  
"How did you know about here?" I asked ignoring her question.  
  
"The first summoner I guarded.........died here." she told me looking away.  
  
"Sorry." I told her.  
  
"Don't be. I was too young."  
  
"But that thought scares me." I told her.  
  
"The thought of what?"  
  
"That Yuna may die because of me. If I guard her well she beats Sin and dies in the process. If I fail her then she just dies. It's a hard thing to realize." I informed her.  
  
"It is a difficult thing, but just feel safe knowing Yuna will defeat Sin and bring the Calm." Lulu said.  
  
"That isn't reassuring. The Calm should last forever, not just until Sin reappears. Seems like a waste to me." I explained.  
  
"It's something grown-ups understand better. Give it a few years." she told me.  
  
"But I believe there is a way to kill Sin forever. Everything has a weakness regardless of if it's immortal or eternal or anything." I shared. There had to be a way.  
  
"I don't know if I should tell you this but Rikku is always saying how nice it is to have another Al Bhed travelling with her." Lulu informed me.  
  
"Well I sure don't feel very Al Bhed. Sure I'm Al Bhed and stuff but I just don't know how an Al Bhed is supposed to act like." I explained.  
  
"Well I'm sure Rikku would help jog your memory. You're just like Tidus when he first showed up." she said trailing off.  
  
We continued to march through this cavern and met this strange looking woman at the end of it.  
  
"Lady Ginnem! Is that you?" Lulu asked this spectre of a woman. The woman's response was silence.  
  
Yuna attempted to send her but that failed as Lady Ginnem did something to prevent the Sending.  
  
"Fine, I shall perform my last service as your Guardian." Lulu said drawing her doll as we all ran ahead towards her. Then a series of cherry blossoms flew before us. A large tree appeared and a warrior in a kabuki costume emerged from behind it with a similar looking dog at his feet.  
  
I could hear it talking and thinking again. This must be an aeon.  
  
"Who are you?" I thought to it. Perhaps it could hear me think as well.  
  
"Only a select few have called me my name, Yojimbo." it answered into my thoughts.  
  
"Why are you attacking us? We mean no harm to you." I asked.  
  
"The summoner has instructed me to attack you. I cannot disobey my master's commands." he explained.  
  
"Then we'll have to defeat you!" I shouted drawing my weapons and firing at Yojimbo. All twenty bullets hit the mark.  
  
My ability to speak to aeons was still a mystery to me. How did I get this ability?  
  
We continued to fight onwards as Yuna summoned a few aeons of her own to defend us. Eventually Yojimbo was dismissed away. Lady Ginnem was sent and she dropped a sphere.  
  
"What's this sphere?" Rikku questioned walking over to pic it up.  
  
"I wonder what's on it." Yuna wondered.  
  
"Play it." I told my Al Bhed friend.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Like the one I found outside Home this one had only sound and just a black image.  
  
"Wow this kid sure is beat up!" we heard a person say.  
  
"I hope he's ok." a female voice said.  
  
We heard them lift the person in question up and carry him somewhere.  
  
"Hey Katia, why are you carrying that sphere around?" the male person asked.  
  
"I found on our Al Bhed friend and maybe it contains clues but I decided to just record with it." she answered.  
  
"He's in bad shape. Seems like he has little chance." the guy said.  
  
"Derek, don't say that!" she said smacking him "I'll just use that Cure spell I learned not to long ago."  
  
We heard some kind of relaxing noise from the Cure spell. Then heard a new voice groan.  
  
"Hey kid you okay?" Derek asked.  
  
"Ugh.........who are you?" he said.  
  
We all gasped at the new voice. It belonged to me! The kid on the sphere's playing was me!  
  
"Wow you must be half dead. You should lie down." Katia told me.  
  
"Where am I?" I asked  
  
"Luca, at Derek's house. Where did you come from?" Katia asked me.  
  
"Where's Luca? I've never heard of Luca at all." I answered.  
  
"Maybe he hit his head or something. Or maybe he it's Sin's Toxin." Derek suggested.  
  
"What's Sin?" I asked confused.  
  
"Don't worry we'll try to set you right again." Katia said to me as the sphere powered down.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"That was.........me?" I asked nobody.  
  
"Sounds like it, ya?" Wakka said as Rikku placed the sphere in her pocket.  
  
"Shinn." She said walking real close to me.  
  
We just stared for awhile then Auron broke the silence. "Yuna, the fayth."  
  
"That's right." she said stepping on this platform as Tidus and her were sent further into the cave. I heard Yojimbo's voice once again. He was asking 300,000 gil in exchange for his services.  
  
"300,000? Is that really needed?" I asked him from where I stood. My thoughts reached him in the cave.  
  
"Well with a Guardian who can speak to aeons perhaps I'll lower it a little." he said thinking.  
  
Now he asked Yuna for 200,000 gil instead. We barely had enough money for that, we were left with only 45 gil.  
  
"We'll go search for treasures in the cave further, you two guard this area." Auron told Rikku and I.  
  
"Shinn, I don't know what to say." Rikku said getting a sad look on her face.  
  
"Don't be sad Rikku. It must be about how I managed to find my way into Spira. It wouldn't hurt to find more of these spheres." I suggested.  
  
"But I'm just scared about what would happen if we found all of them. You might disappear." she said turning away from me.  
  
"What's wrong with you today? You sound so sad all of a sudden. Not like you at all." I said putting one hand on her right shoulder.  
  
"It's just.........I don't want to say it. Guardians shouldn't feel like this." she told me. Feel like what? Fear of them leaving?  
  
Then everyone returned and we all prepared to leave the cavern. We made it to Mount Gagazet and a series of Ronso blocked our path.  
  
"Can't we just for once have a break during our pilgrimage?" Tidus complained.  
  
Did you like this one? I hope it's to your liking, I felt like revealing more about Shinn. Well just hit that shiny review button. 


	8. Rikku

Chapter 8  
  
Rikku  
  
We made our way up Mount Gagazet but were stopped before even clearing the gates by a herd of Ronso, and their elder Kelk.  
  
"Summoner Yuna! Gagazet will not bear the footsteps of traitors. We must detain you and report you to Yevon." Kelk Ronso informed Yuna.  
  
"I have no intentions to return to Bevelle. I must continue my pilgrimage!" she protested to them. That girl is pretty crazy. She risks her life to defeat this beast called Sin and yet she'll only die at the end. Spira is just a circle of death.  
  
"You are wanted and hated by Yevon, yet you wish to continue your pilgrimage?" Kelk said sounding confused. Hell I was confused and I could tell I wasn't the only one.  
  
"If defeating Sin would bring happiness to Spira once more than I would gladly endure any punishment and hardship along the way to ensure such happiness." Yuna explained.  
  
"Such words! You appear before us a frail being yet your will towers over the great peaks of Gagazet. We will allow you continue. Great Mount Gagazet welcomes you!" Kelk declared as all the Ronso stood down and left.  
  
"Yenke and Biran leave." Kimarhi told Tidus who just happened to walk up to him. Tidus then decided to hear my input.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Just wondering what you make of all this." he explained.  
  
"I dunno. Pilgrimages are stupid and need to stop. All you do is risk your life countless times only to have it taken away to make others happy. I'm sorry but that's no happiness. I mean technically everyone is happy Yuna is dead and not that Sin is gone for awhile." I told Tidus.  
  
"That's my thoughts. Rikku and I haven't found a way to stop it yet either." he said.  
  
"I doubt we can. Maybe there isn't a way. Maybe Sin just does this and that's how it works."  
  
"I refuse to believe that Shinn. We'll find a way." he said leaving to speak with Auron.  
  
We then climbed up the mountains and Kimarhi was forced to battle with Yenke and Biran, two larger and much more muscular Ronso.  
  
"Guardians may pass. Summoner may pass. Kimarhi not pass!"  
  
The fight was long but eventually Kimarhi emerged victorious. We could then finally pass and continue after the Ronso assembled and chanted the Hymn of the Fayth.  
  
The snowstorms up here were getting much more violent as the day went on. Eventually we were forced to rest part way in a cave away from the blizzard.  
  
"This storm will continue for awhile. We might as well wait until it dies down slightly." Auron told us sitting.  
  
We all huddled around Yuna so she wouldn't freeze and it worked but I was cold myself. Rikku was shivering so much that I could feel it, and she was at least 2 feet away from me.  
  
Eventually the storm subsided and we began to walk again. The storm was still raging but on a lesser scale. We had to pass over this narrow ice bridge. Yuna, Tidus, Auron and Lulu had made it across and I was next.  
  
I was afraid of heights. I hadn't know until now looking down into an endless abyss of white nothingness. I got nervous and just stopped.  
  
"You can do it Shinn!" Yuna yelled to encourage me. I then slipped and fell hanging onto the snowy ledge while my hand slowly became numb to the point I had thought I let go and was just floating there. Rikku ran up and tried to pull me up but the combined weight of the two of us collapsed the snowy bridge and we were sent down.  
  
We both landed down the mountain and the group called to us. "Are you two okay!?"  
  
"We're fine! Just a little shaken!" Rikku called back.  
  
"We'll be down as soon as we can. Hang in there!"  
  
We were only sent further down along the path leading up. Some shortcut.  
  
"Shinn are you okay?" Rikku said holding my face.  
  
"Am I dead?" I asked weakly.  
  
"No. We'll be fine Shinn. We have to get you out of this storm though." she said dragging me into a different cave and setting me against the wall.  
  
"You didn't have to help me up there." I told her.  
  
"Don't worry we'll be fine. Have to help a fellow Al Bhed." she smiled.  
  
"I don't feel Al Bhed. I barely know about them and I have no idea what to do." I said.  
  
"Well just try Shinn. I know you can do it if you only tried."  
  
"Why did you want me to come along Rikku?" I asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"When you first met me. You felt sorry for me and took me along. Why?"  
  
"Well I didn't want you just staying out there alone. Besides I was hoping to take you back to Home and then you could live there. Now I guess you're stuck with everyone. Sorry." She said becoming a little teary.  
  
"Are you crying?"  
  
"No! Just this climate is real freaky." she told me. Now she was definately crying. So unlike her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I feel bad dragging you into this. Now we're faced with death and if you died I'd never forgive myself. When we split up in Bevelle I thought you were dead for sure. I was certain that I'd never see you ever again and it was my fault."  
  
"I'm really glad I'm here now." I told her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause if I wasn't here I couldn't do this." I said softly.  
  
I leaned in closer to her wrapped my arms around her body and kissed her square on the lips. She seemed very shocked at first but then she did the same. I'll admit it. I liked Rikku the day I saw her. And now I had to express the way I felt to her.  
  
We remained kissing for a long time breaking away only for short breathes and then resuming. We eventually ended up on the ground with her leaning over me.  
  
I reached behind her head and undid her hair and let it flow down. It was long and went to around her waist and was a golden blonde. She looked even more beautiful now. We then shared another kiss in this frozen cave not paying heed to the cold temperature around us.  
  
This was a very unique feeling. Is this love? I didn't think love would feel like this. I had barely considered it until Rikku showed up. We enjoyed ourselves further until the day ended and we both slept on each other. I slept with most of my body covering her as she had barely any protection from the biting winds and cold from her clothing.  
  
What did I do today? Rikku and I shared what you'd call an intimate moment together and now what was I supposed to do? Was she my girlfriend? What does it mean? I don't remember being taught how to love. Perhaps I should ask her. She might even be wondering the same thing.  
  
We awoke to a calmer outside then yesterday and I looked into her spiral green eyes and she greeted me with her warm smile.  
  
"Morning." I said.  
  
"Yeah, sleep well?"  
  
"Yup, how about you?"  
  
"I'm fine. It was nice, ya know. I've never shared such a feeling like this before."  
  
"What does this mean now? We kissed so passionately and now what happens?"  
  
"Well Shinn I believe people would say I'm your girlfriend." she teased. What the hell does it mean? It's only an adjective to me.  
  
"You probably don't know what it means, eh?" she said.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Well it means we spend time together and do stuff like we just did. I mean I feel comfortable around you but I'm not sure totally about us yet. I've dated a few Al Bhed and I'm not sure if I love you just yet. Well love you more than a friend, ya know?" she informed me. Her words made things a little clearer to me and I felt that I would listen to her advice.  
  
"Thanks Rikku. I've never met someone like you. I don't know how to feel?" I told her.  
  
Then she did the same thing she did on the airship. She wrapped her arms around me from behind and just held me tightly.  
  
"Well now that I'm holding you how do you feel?" she asked resting her chin on my right shoulder.  
  
"I feel happy. Happy that you are doing this. It's like we are connected now." I told her.  
  
"Maybe we are Shinn. Who knows?"  
  
Then we saw the rest of the gang head towards us as Rikku remained in the cavern to redo her hair the way it was before. Nobody knew about us at all, and I kinda wanted it that way.  
  
"Are you two alright?" Yuna asked first.  
  
"Yeah, we're fine Yunie, we only have a little ways to go." Rikku said pointing upwards along the path.  
  
"We still have a large cave to traverse first." Auron told us breaking my spirit at least.  
  
We marched along the path and used a saving sphere to regenerate our strength. These were very useful, although I used one only now.  
  
Rikku and Tidus broke off from the group and were talking about something. We all continued to march on. Then Rikku came dashing to us yelling something important.  
  
"He's back! It's Seymour!" she cried to us as we got our weapons and ran back to Tidus.  
  
"Seymour!? Didn't we kill you?" I shouted.  
  
"Ah Lady Yuna. It is a pleasure." he said casually. We were all about to tear him apart from the body language from everyone.  
  
She then began to do this Sending I was hearing about.  
  
"A sending so soon? Allow me to say something to the last Ronso before I go. Yours was truely a galant race. They threw themselves at me to bar my path. One after the other." He then chuckled sadistically to himself.  
  
The Ronso said they're prevent Yevon from reaching us but Seymour managed to kill all of them. Now we had to face such a force.  
  
"Come with me Yuna. Together I can become the next Sin and heal Spira from suffering. Once I become the next Sin your father with be freed." he told Tidus.  
  
"What do you know!" Tidus shouted charging him.  
  
"Pitful Mortal!" he said rising into the air as a large machina rose behind him. They seemed to fuse together. "Your hope ends here!" the fusion was complete. His body was attached to this exoskeleton and his face was all metal plated. "And your meaningless existence with it!!"  
  
This didn't look good for us. I had both pistols ready for him. Then he hit me with his lance and I turned this green color and black fog poured from my body.  
  
"I don't feel well." I said as I drank a Potion, but that only made it worse.  
  
"You've been zombified. Use this!" Lulu said tossing me a Holy Water. I drank it and then the healthy color of my skin returned.  
  
"Thanks Lu!" I said firing at Seymour's face.  
  
We beat at him over and over. Kimarhi showing the most rage from losing his Ronso brothers and sisters.  
  
"Shinn here!" Wakka said handing me two items. He said they were a Dragon Fang and a Bomb Core.  
  
"Overdrive time!" I shouted combining them into ammunition.  
  
All loaded and ready to fire. "Dragon Stream!" I shouted firing at least 50 rounds of ammunition into Seymour's new form. He seemed to take a load of damage but then began to glow.  
  
The machina spoke "Mortiorchis: Ready to annihilate!"  
  
Whatever that was isn't good. Yuna immeadiately placed these pink orbs around us.  
  
"I've put Shell on all of you! Keep going!" she cheered placing a Shell on herself.  
  
I continued to empty rounds into Seymour then the machine spoke again. "Total Annihilation!"  
  
It launched a series of lasers and missiles at us which hurt like hell then it circled back with a large blast and that nearly got me. Then Seymour reflected a Flare directly at me. I fell to the ground.  
  
"There goes one!"  
  
"Life!" Yuna shouted sending a light over my body as I rose up again to my feet.  
  
"What the hell? I thought I died." I said staring at myself.  
  
Rikku threw a Frag Grenade at Seymour and his body began to break apart.  
  
"Urph! Argh!" he screamed out in pain as his body rose to the sky and exploded in a cloud of fayth.  
  
"And stay up there!" Tidus shouted sheathing his sword.  
  
"What was Seymour talking about Tidus?" I asked him "He said your father would be freed."  
  
"Well"  
  
"What is it?" Yuna asked. Tidus stared at her worried.  
  
"Sin is my old man. Sin is Jecht."  
  
"You hit your head?" Wakka asked.  
  
"Jecht is Sin. I don't know why he did it."  
  
"You'd keep fighting your father like this?" Yuna asked.  
  
"I have to."  
  
"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear anything." Wakka said turning away.  
  
I myself didn't know what to make of it. But then I found something on the ground. It was dislodged from the cliffside from our fight with Seymour Flux. Another sphere.  
  
"We can look at it inside the cave." Rikku said startling me from behind.  
  
"Sorry, but let's keep going." she said.  
  
Well did you all like it? Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. 


	9. The Blessing of Yevon

Sorry for the lack of updating anything. I've been busy lately and all but whatever.  
  
Trapped in Final Fantasy 10  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The Blessing of Yevon  
  
Well after defeating Seymour again we all had a small frozen hike into Gagazet. The caverns were much warmer than outside, it was almost scary.  
  
I held the new sphere in my gloved hands almost afraid of what we would learn from it.  
  
"Nervous?" Yuna asked as I was walking next to her to keep her safe.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I could tell. I felt you trembling from where you are." She replied.  
  
"When can we view this? Better to get it over with."  
  
"We may rest here." Auron told us as we sat down and displayed the contents of the sphere.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"Where did you find this one?" an elderly voice asked.  
  
"Washed up here. Some Al Bhed. Should we kill him." A gruff voice asked.  
  
"Hmmm. Bring him with me. I have a use for him."  
  
The image appeared in the next area as it looked like I was strapped to a wall with machina holding me down. I wasn't aware of anything by the looks of it. It was...horrifying to watch.  
  
"Lord Mika, the subject doesn't appear to be in very good condition. Severe exposure to Sin's Toxin has made his brain become unstable and he has lost a lot of blood recently. His chances of life are very slim." A mad in robes told the old geezer.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"Mika? Maester Mika did this?" Yuna proclaimed sounding shocked.  
  
"There's more, unfortunately" Tidus told us.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Subject is a male Al Bhed, around the age of 17 I'd say. Muscle tissue has been damaged and heart and brain functions are deteriorating. Expected longevity; 3 hours." A man said to the sphere in front of him.  
  
"How are the results coming doctor?" Mika asked the man.  
  
"He won't make it. I'm afraid he'll be dead soon."  
  
"Not to worry. I have a plan. He's become a pioneer for the Al Bhed." Mika said stroking his beard.  
  
"I do not understand your grace."  
  
"He will become the first Al Bhed to be blessed with the power of Yevon. I have a plan that may save his life yet." Mika chuckled.  
  
The sphere cut black again then showed a large room where I was in the center and then something was about to happen.  
  
"Lord Mika, are you sure this is wise? His body may not live through such an ordeal." The doctor protested.  
  
"Are you going against me?"  
  
"N-no your grace. I am merely concerned for the boy's safety."  
  
"You have feelings for an Al Bhed?"  
  
"No. I have feelings for human life."  
  
"I see. Then you leave me no choice. Throw him into the Valia Pira." Mika snapped his fingers and two monks came and took the doctor.  
  
"No begin the process. What's this? The doctor left his sphere behind. Oh well might as well record this moment." Mika laughed again filling me with anger at his voice.  
  
"The subject has a life expectancy of only a half hour remaining. However we plan to infuse his body with a fayth. This may yet make it so he can recover. This is only speculation though. The fayth may or may not save his life, but time can only tell us this answer. Praise be to Yevon."  
  
Then I heard some kind of electricity. It struck my body and then the sphere died out.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh my. Yevon isn't as great as we thought." Tidus stammered.  
  
"What did they do to me?" I asked looking at my hands.  
  
"Whatever they did it saved your life. At least that's one good outlook on it." Lulu said trying to make me feel better. It kinda worked.  
  
"Shinn, I'm sure you're fine. Nothing to worry about, ya know" Rikku told me but I could plainly see her fighting back tears.  
  
"Don't go feeling sorry for me. As long as I live long enough to see Sin die than I'll be a happy camper Yuna still has a ways to go and we can't sit around and feel sorry for me." I told everyone. Was it out of anger, frustration, or confusion I cannot tell?  
  
"Hmph. It's good to have such devoted guardians this time around." Auron muttered to himself.  
  
"But this might be why I can speak with Aeons." I told them.  
  
"Speak with Aeons?" Yuna asked.  
  
"Yes. I have been able to hear them speak and I could speak back. Maybe because of the fayth I have living inside of me that I am able to communicate with them." I explained.  
  
"That must be it, ya? But we still got some work ta do." Wakka said marching onwards with the rest of us.  
  
"You okay?" Rikku asked patting me and the back.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine Rikku. Don't worry about me."  
  
"I have to Shinn. We didn't share that moment on the snowy mountains to have you vanish."  
  
I noticed Tidus wince slightly at the word vanish. Come to think of it he has been acting strange since we passed that Fayth Cluster before entering.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"What is this?" I asked.  
  
"These are fayth." Lulu answered.  
  
"Wait someone is using these fayth. All of them." Yuna said kneeling down by one.  
  
It was a series of bodies just imbedded in the mountainside. It was amazing with this mist and water flowing around us.  
  
Then Tidus fainted and we all waited for him to wake up. I felt a little strange there too. Like they were at peace even though their bodies were mangled into the rocks.  
  
Even though everyone was freaked out, I was calm and soothed. Then the seriousness snapped me out of it and then Tidus woke back up acting strangely.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"We need to have you three swim up ahead." Yuna said.  
  
"Why them?" I asked.  
  
"We are the only ones to fight underwater." Wakka explained.  
  
"We'll try to hurry back, okay." Rikku said before diving in. I took a seat on a rock and though over some things.  
  
"Care to talk?" Yuna said taking a seat next to me. Leaning on me. She must be tired from walking up Gagazet, fighting Seymour, and going all the way here. Must be rough.  
  
"Not too much. Just preoccupied." I told her.  
  
"I am a little tired myself, but I have to keep going." She said with her eyes closed.  
  
"Why don't you take a nap? It might do some good." I suggested.  
  
"Then how will we continue?" she said growing more tired.  
  
"I'll carry you piggyback. I should be able to manage."  
  
"I don't want to burden you Shinn."  
  
"Don't worry Yu. I'll manage." I told her as the three swimmers returned.  
  
Taking Yuna on my back we set off to whatever Tidus, Wakka, and Rikku unlocked.  
  
Sorry again for no updates on anything lately. I hope this turn of events in the story can make up for it. 


	10. The End of the World

Well school will be starting for me soon. Ack Senior Year. Well my classes aren't overall demanding but you never know. I may not be able to update very often but I'll try my best.  
  
Trapped in Final Fantasy 10, Chapter 10  
  
The End of the World  
  
We continued to march through Gagazet, solving puzzles and fighting fiends while we were there. I still had Yuna on my back and we were just about to reach the end when she woke up and wanted to walk on her own again. She thanked me with a warm smile and went up ahead.  
  
"How was that?" Rikku said surprising me from behind.  
  
"Wasn't bad, she's lighter than you'd think." I answered.  
  
"When will we make it out of here?" Wakka asked.  
  
"Soon, but she's expecting us, sending fiends." Auron mused.  
  
"She who?" Yuna asked walking over to him.  
  
"Yunalesca."  
  
"Lady Yunalesca? She's still alive?"  
  
"As alive as Mika and Seymour."  
  
Great more dead people to deal with. Spira isn't a very lively place to be in.  
  
"Why don't they stay dead? I don't get it." I said walking with my arm behind my head.  
  
"Come we worry about it later." Auron said pressing onwards.  
  
"What's the matter? You look sad." I asked Rikku.  
  
"We're almost there. Yuna will die if we don't think of something." She told me.  
  
"We'll think of something. Every story has to have a happy ending." I said.  
  
"Yea, I guess your right." She said walking close to me. She wasn't touching me but was just very close.  
  
We came to this large opening in the cave that leads to daylight. We made it out! But, then an image flashed in my head.  
  
It was this large dragon and everyone was there except me, and for some reason all these numbers were written in the corner of the screen and would be changing whenever someone was struck. Then the image faded. They noticed as I stopped to feel my forehead.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Tidus asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just had this vision of a dragon outside and everyone was there." I said. "But it's probably nothing. Maybe all this cave travel is taking its toll."  
  
We continued outside and it seemed fine so I thought we were all safe. Until we heard a large roar.  
  
"It comes!" Auron shouted getting himself ready to fight it. We all followed suit and faced the giant beast.  
  
I scanned it and tried to find its data.  
  
"Sanctuary Keeper, weak point; head and wings, can cause Curse status; disabling Overdrive." I relayed to everyone.  
  
Taking aim I fired at its face, and became annoyed by this and began to roar violently. Then it spread its wings into the sky and fired these large beams down upon all of us. We took on this dark color.  
  
"What the heck?" I asked.  
  
"Curse! We can't Overdrive now." Lulu informed me.  
  
Didn't stop me much, I could still attack and that was good enough, however I didn't notice my lack of vitality from that attack. Yuna was busy healing everyone as best she could between attacks.  
  
After multiple spells from Lulu the creature placed this green barrier around itself.  
  
"It's a Reflective barrier. Our magic will bounce off and hit us." Rikku said using all the items she had to keep us alive.  
  
Yuna then placed a Reflect barrier around Tidus and Lulu bounced a spell off him and it hit the dragon.  
  
"I guess spells can't be reflected twice." I said to myself.  
  
Then the dragon broke the barrier around Tidus.  
  
"I guess that's no good." Yuna pouted avoiding a swipe from its claws.  
  
"Yuna try it again!" I told her. She did so and placed Reflect around me. Again Lulu bounced a spell off of it and hit the dragon and as I expected it would break my barrier.  
  
"It'll just keep breaking it." Yuna told me.  
  
"I know. Keep using it!"  
  
"But why?"  
  
"If it spends all its time breaking our barriers over and over it won't have time to attack us." I said to her. She grinned as a sign of understanding my plan. And sure enough the plan worked flawlessly, the dragon kept destroying our barriers and never once thought of attacking us. We eventually killed it as it disintegrated into nothing but white light.  
  
"That was tiring." I said wiping my brow.  
  
"We're almost there, we can rest later." Auron said taking point.  
  
Well I'm up for a rest soon. We had no other encounters up until that point. We looked over the cliff we were on and saw what I was told was Zanarkand. It was all in shambles. Broken buildings were everywhere and there was water everywhere.  
  
We walked down to solid land and laid our weapons down and sat around a campfire and rested. Rikku sat next to me while I was next to Kimarhi.  
  
We all sat silent, not saying a word.  
  
Eventually Rikku said she felt sleepy and rested on my shoulder. It didn't bother me in the least. I was rather indifferent about it.  
  
Tidus got up and walked up to a high point and stared. I have no idea why but it was his business and not mine.  
  
After a number of hours night came and we began to head out to the large Dome in the distance.  
  
"This...looks like the Farplane, ya?" Wakka said in his usual tone looking ahead.  
  
"It's not much different." Auron said marching forward again. He seemed more the leader than Yuna, and she was the important one in all this.  
  
We made it to the Dome relatively unharmed and an old man that looked dead greeted us.  
  
"Summoner, show me your eyes." He demanded from Yuna. "Ah, you have traveled far and wide I see. Where are you from?"  
  
"I am Summoner Yuna from the island of Besaid." She answered in her chipper tone.  
  
"Come inside. Lady Yunalesca will be most pleased to hear of your arrival. Come." He said vanishing.  
  
"Yuna, I don't like this. It looks way too dangerous and besides it'll all end the same way." I pleaded.  
  
"The same way?" she asked.  
  
"All road lead to your death as hard as it is to say. I mean my job as your guardian is to keep you alive and leading you here to get this Final Aeon only to die is stupid! Either fiends kill you or that Aeon does. I know it's selfish of me to just think about your life over the hundreds and thousands that Sin could easily destroy!" I was now in front of her and she starred at me looking the same she always was.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." I said bowing my head down in shame.  
  
"Look we know how you feel, ya? But we got more important things to worry about now." Wakka told me.  
  
"Shinn, thank you for caring about my safety. You are a pleasure to have as a guardian and a larger pleasure to have as a friend." She told me. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly to my body. She was caught off guard by it and was hesitant to wrap her arms around me.  
  
"I know I am Yu. You're almost like my sister, as silly as that sounds. I would have said that earlier but giving you that idea would have made Wakka shiver knowing one of your brothers is Al Bhed." We all got a laugh out of that one, including Wakka.  
  
I finally let go of her and we began to walk inside. This Dome was the worst place yet. Pyreflies as I was told flew around here everywhere and images of dead people were walking around everywhere. Most of these people were Summoners and Guardians that have been here before us.  
  
"This place is like one giant graveyard." I noted aloud.  
  
"This place has the spirits of the past kept here to remind us of them. They remain her forever." Auron muttered.  
  
"This place is reallllly creepy now." Rikku said huddling her arms close to her chest. Onward we went until we came to a hallway where we saw another image.  
  
"This is my father." Yuna said. It was this man in a large blue and white robe with Auron, a much younger version, and Tidus's father I'm told. They discussed turning back.  
  
"Looks like all guardians go through this phase." I noted.  
  
"I guess one more trial to go." Tidus said walking inside.  
  
"This is it I guess. Time to face it." I said walking in last but Rikku still was outside.  
  
"It's not that scary I hope." I said to her.  
  
"No I'm just nervous for Yunie. We had all this time and we didn't think of one lousy thing to help her. Even the three of us." She said looking very depressed and defeated.  
  
"We still have time Rikku. I'm sure that something is going to happen in there and Yuna is gonna walk out of this godforsaken place alive. Who knows, maybe this Final Aeon doesn't even exist. Yevon lied about machina and stuff like that, maybe they lied about this too." I said. It seemed to cheer her up a little bit.  
  
"Shinn you know just how to please me don't you. I'm still worried but not that much. Thanks." She said walking up to me.  
  
"You're welc..." she cut me off mid-sentence by wrapping her arms around me and planting her lips upon my own. I soon gave into the passionate kiss and we were soon standing in this dark, death filled corridor, kissing one another. It seemed to make the room a little brighter too. I guess seeing something so happy has made the spirits happy themselves rather than the darkness they are used to.  
  
We parted lips but held tightly, our middles touching. Wakka's voice brought us out of our romantic daze.  
  
"Hey you two! What's the hold up?"  
  
"Be right there!" Rikku shouted back smiling at me and letting go. She walked in first giving a smile before completely turning around.  
  
Then I felt this odd sensation, one I've never felt before and I felt my face hit dirt. I couldn't open my eyes yet either but I somehow knew I wasn't here in the Dome anymore.  
  
Well I hope you liked this chapter. I'm rather pleased with it myself but I'd take more pleasure in knowing how the reader's think of it. 


	11. Fru ys e?

Well time to dive back into some more of Shinn's character. Hope you all enjoy it.  
  
Trapped in Final Fantasy 10, Chapter 11  
  
Fru ys e? (Who am I?)  
  
I couldn't explain what my body was going through. It was very painful, like my body was being tossed and mangled around every which way. Then my face hit the dirt and I just gave into the pain and blacked out.  
  
When I woke up I was in this field with some odd looking houses, not what I was used to in Spira. I stood and walked around. Children were playing with this ball in this paved road.  
  
They all starred at me like I was insane. Well looking at a kid with swirled eyes with two guns might be strange. One girl who looked my age walked up to me. She looked just as afraid.  
  
"Why are you dressed like that? You look weird." She said to me.  
  
For some reason I couldn't respond in English.  
  
"E tuh'd mug feant! Oui tu!" I shouted. In English I would have said "I don't look weird! You do!"  
  
She looked at me like I was going to kill her. The children looked the same way.  
  
"Don't hurt us you monster!"  
  
She...called me a monster! Just when I thought that I had heard enough of being called a freak, heathen, traitor, and monster it comes back to haunt me yet again.  
  
I looked hurt by the comment and she didn't seem to care. Next thing you know I had a bullet come flying at me. It hit me in the chest and I fell to the ground.  
  
"Get away from them!" A large man said holding a more advanced looking rifle than the Warrior Monks used.  
  
"You just killed him! You didn't have to kill him!" The girl shouted to him.  
  
"Hey, he looked like he'd hurt you! Besides what's done is done." He said.  
  
Then their looks turned from fear to absolute fright. I had stood up and just dusted myself off. Sure that gunshot hurt but I've been through worse things since traveling with Yuna.  
  
"Holy shit! What the hell are you?" He said aiming his weapon at me again. I drew my two pistols and fired knocking the gun from his hands and wounding his trigger finger. I didn't want to kill him.  
  
Then I ran when I saw more people come out and run after me.  
  
I didn't want a fight. I just wanted to get back to Zanarkand and back to everybody. How did I wind up here anyway?  
  
People were still coming after me, some shooting at me. I just ran as fast and as far as I could.  
  
I ducked into an alley from the looks of it and it seemed they couldn't find me.  
  
I fell straight on my butt and sat there hugging my knees to my chest. I began to cry actually. Tears fell down my cheeks and I hear them hitting the puddles on the ground.  
  
"Rikku! Yuna! Yhoputo!" I called out in Al Bhed and then I felt the sensation yet again. It felt so painful again I felt like I would pass out from the pain but I managed to fight it back until my body struck the cold concrete floor with the dank atmosphere. I was back in the Dome, I was positive.  
  
"Where did you go!?" Wakka was the first to shout at me. My cheeks were still stained with my tears. I never expected to do it, but I just leapt at Wakka and hugged him. Probably because I was glad to be back with everybody.  
  
"Um, glad you're back to brudda." He said baffled as I let go and looked around. Apparently they solved all the puzzles.  
  
"Sorry. I have no idea why that happened." I said embarrassed.  
  
"Where did you go?" Lulu asked me.  
  
"I have no idea. First there were these houses and people who had funny clothes on, nothing like I'm used to and then they all began to shoot and chase after me. Then I came back here." I explained.  
  
"Well I am glad you are back Shinn. We still have to enter the chamber and obtain the Final Aeon." Yuna told me.  
  
We all headed into the chamber and the room changed shape and color. Now we shared six platforms and one large fiend was in the center with large scythes on either arm.  
  
"Let's see what you're all about!" I said scanning it. "Spectral Keeper. Attacks anything in front of it when attacked. Causes Berserk and can kill something instantly with Glyph Mine."  
  
We took our positions and began to attack, and, like my scan said, he attacked the three spaces in front of him, occupied by Auron and Tidus. They lived through it but weren't in great shape.  
  
I looked at the fiend's face and noticed something. It had no eyes. Maybe it can only hear us and feel around which is how it attacks.  
  
"Everybody stay still!" I shouted. They all did so and didn't make a move or even a sound. The creature then looked confused, moving his head around and trying to detect something. Auron and Tidus used the platforms and teleported over to us. That sound made the creature strike forward, but hitting nothing but air.  
  
"He can't hear us. Be quiet and attack and run, got it?" I whispered to everyone huddled together.  
  
We all got prepared and all attacked at once, and I mean all of us. Swords slashed while Black Magic struck and gunshots roared as grenades were being flung all around.  
  
By the time the fiend knew we were behind it and counterattacked, we were on the other side of it.  
  
"Wow Shinn, you come up with the best plans." Rikku whispered to me.  
  
Then the creature did something I didn't expect. It began to feel around the area with its arms for something. We'd teleport but it would alert it of our positions. Guess my plans aren't that great.  
  
Then Tidus did something really stupid. He leapt onto the creatures face and it shook him around violently flailing.  
  
"Attack him! Do it!" He shouted hanging on for dear life. We all did what he wanted. We managed to deal a sizeable amount of damage but then it succeeded in removing Tidus.  
  
"You okay?" Wakka asked his fallen friend. Tidus stood but looked dizzy from all that.  
  
"Stand back everyone! I'll summon!" Yuna declared calling forth the Aeon known as Bahamut, the King of Dragons.  
  
The majestic black scaled beast flew down from the heavens at blazing speed and landing next to Yuna on a stone platform. The first thing it did was let out these black spheres that exploded on the fiend. Then the floor under Bahamut began to glow.  
  
"What's that?" I asked seeing it. Before anyone could respond the floor exploded and Bahamut was defeated. His form evaporated into Pyreflies.  
  
"I guess we're out of options now, ya?" Wakka declared.  
  
"We have one solution left." I said to them all dodging another swing.  
  
"What's that?" Tidus asked.  
  
"Yuna try and use the Fayth inside me." I told her.  
  
"Are you sure? We don't even know if anything will happen." Yuna protested.  
  
"We're out of choices for now. Please Yuna, just try." I begged.  
  
"Okay, please be safe." She said twirling her rod around and around in various positions. I felt something occur inside me. I couldn't figure out what but I had a good idea it was the fayth.  
  
My body soon became engulfed in light. Then my body slightly changed.  
  
Now I looked the same but taller and a little older with the same clothes and darker skin. My body seethed with power, and I planned to use it.  
  
Taking aim I fired at the creature and the bullets were covered in light too and they pierced the monster and made it bleed and it eventually fell down were it came and died. Then I reverted back to normal and fell to the ground.  
  
"Shinn!" Yuna cried holding my head up.  
  
"I'm not dead. Just tired." I told her. I barely did anything with that power and yet it wiped out so much energy. She cast some sort of magic on me and I felt some energy return.  
  
"I can stand now. Thanks." I told them.  
  
"Well now that that's settled." Auron said.  
  
"Yes. Everybody wait here." Yuna said going down the new platform.  
  
We waited for a few minutes. Tidus looked worried and so did most of us. Then we heard Yuna call out from below.  
  
"Everyone, come quick!"  
  
We wasted no time in getting on the lift and going down.  
  
"This isn't a fayth." She said kneeling over some statue in the ground. "It's just an empty statue."  
  
Then the old man from before came out again. "That statue lost its power as a fayth long ago. It belongs to Lord Zaon, the first fayth of the Final Summoning. His soul is gone."  
  
"You mean...there is no Final Aeon?" Rikku asked.  
  
"Fear not. Lady Yunalesca will show you the way. Come." He said vanishing again.  
  
"Wait a minute. Auron, you knew didn't you?" Tidus asked the old man.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Than why didn't you tell us?" Rikku cried.  
  
"If I told you the truth would it have stopped you from coming?" Auron answered.  
  
Soon enough Kimarhi went ahead through the portal before us and we all followed. We ended up in this large room with a very skanky woman coming at us.  
  
"Lady Yunalesca." Yuna said.  
  
"Welcome to Zanarkand. I congratulate you summoner on completing your pilgrimage. I shall bestow you with the power which you seek." The woman with white hair explained.  
  
"Now you must choose." She also said.  
  
We all looked confused.  
  
"Choose the one whom I will change. The Final Aeon must be born of a person and that person must share a bond with the summoner. Long ago, I chose my husband as the fayth and our light was strong enough to conquer Sin."  
  
Then she left through this large door and we were left decided.  
  
"Make one of us a fayth?" Yuna asked herself.  
  
"This is crazy!" I said out loud.  
  
"I agree! There must be a way we can break this cycle. Once we get the Final Aeon and defeat Sin then what? It'll just come back!" Tidus shouted.  
  
"Hey. You wanna defeat Sin and keep Yuna alive? That is just not gonna happen brudda." Wakka told him.  
  
"If you want everything, you'll end up with nothing." Lulu chimed in.  
  
"But I want everything."  
  
"Now you're being childish." Wakka said.  
  
"Oh I give up! What would an adult do then? They know they can just throw away a summoner then do whatever they like. I refuse to just stand here and let Yuna go! And what Auron said about there being a way...I think it's true."  
  
"Well, if one of us has to become a fayth I volunteer." Lulu said. Wakka soon volunteered himself as well.  
  
"Count me out of that." I said.  
  
"Hey, it's for Spira." Wakka snapped at me.  
  
"To hell with Spira! What the hell has Spira done for us? They weren't too slow to outcast us from Yevon or send Guado after us and try to kill us over and over. Not to mention Seymour trying to do us in over and over. Spira is just making summoners go off and do their dirty work and not thinking about the summoner's life at all! To Spira they are just tools to bring some happiness and when those tools break then they just send another one. I hate to say this but I refuse to take part in some event like this!" I burst out.  
  
"Well I just want Spira to be happy. I do not mind becoming a broken tool by doing so. So please let's stop this fighting." Yuna asked.  
  
"I'll go ask Yunalesca." Tidus said hanging his head down.  
  
"You'll think of something?" Rikku asked. He nodded.  
  
Then we all marched into her chamber beyond the large doors and she stood there.  
  
"Have you chosen?"  
  
"Might I ask something first? Should Sin come back even if I use the Final Summoning to defeat it?" Yuna asked.  
  
"Sin is eternal. You cannot defeat it permanently. Every Aeon that defeats Sin becomes Sin in its place. Thus is Sin reborn." She said.  
  
"So that's why Jecht became Sin." Tidus muttered.  
  
"But, if we atone for our crimes Sin will stop coming back, ya?"  
  
"Will humanity ever attain such purity?" Man this woman was depressing to look at, even with a body like that.  
  
"This cannot be!" Lulu burst out in a tone of voice I never knew she could produce. "The teachings state we can exorcise Sin with complete atonement!"  
  
"It's comforting isn't it? It is better to just accept death than try and find ways to delay it. Such is what brings Spira such hope. Now choose who will renew this hope."  
  
After a long and fearful pause Yuna said her answer. "No one."  
  
I was hoping she wouldn't pick somebody. That wouldn't help anything. She then explained why she became a summoner and didn't want to cover up sorrow with lies.  
  
"Poor creature. I will free you from your pain. Let me be your liberator." Then her hair extended down into the ground and she laughed at us in a menacing way.  
  
"This is it! Now's the time to choose! Die and be free of pain or live and fight your sorrow! Now's the time to shape your stories, your fate is in your hands!" Auron shouted.  
  
"Yuna needs Kimarhi, Kimarhi protect Yuna!"  
  
"Well I'm fighting." Rikku said.  
  
"I can't believe we're fighting Lady Yunalesca, gimme a break!" Wakka moaned.  
  
"You can always run." Lulu told him.  
  
"No, I'd never forgive myself. Not if I ran now. Even in death, ya?"  
  
"My thoughts exactly."  
  
"Yuna. We can't let this false hope continue any longer. Let's bring this fiend down together!" I told her.  
  
"Yuna! This is our story. Let's see it through together!" Tidus told her. She nodded and smiled as we set forth to face Yunalesca. Though my body began to feel like it did when she used my fayth inside me.  
  
This was a long chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. 


	12. Plan B

Well this chapter should bring back memories of an old fic I wrote. Well I'll let the observant ones find that out.  
  
Trapped in Final Fantasy 10, Chapter 12  
  
Plan B  
  
We all came at Yunalesca with all our might ready for this queen of the damned of sorts but my body began to freeze up before I could draw my guns.  
  
The rest of the group was too concerned about fighting and didn't notice I was unable to move. After they beat up Yunalesca a bit she rose into the air with her hair being revealed even further. Now my body jerked me forward and in front of Yunalesca facing everyone.  
  
"Shinn get out of the way!" Tidus shouted running up to slash at Yunalesca. However my hands were moving on their own and I drew my guns and shot Tidus, two well placed shots to the chest. He fell backwards and everyone stared.  
  
"What are you doing?" Wakka shouted.  
  
"I don't know. I can't move on my own anymore." I said twitching trying to fight back this force.  
  
"It must be Yunalesca!" Rikku yelled pointing at the witch behind me. Now my body began to glow the bright color from the fight with the Spectral Keeper.  
  
"This boy is special among you. He has a fayth inside of him. Now you didn't think that I could control him did you? A summoner can interact with fayth so it was easy for me to manipulate him." Yunalesca cackled to herself.  
  
"You leave Shinn alone!" Yuna shouted.  
  
The rest of us were still attacking Yunalesca and it was working. Eventually her true form emerged, a woman's head with snakes for hair. Very spooky.  
  
This new form was actually wearing everyone down. And the worst thing was I wasn't doing anything this time. Yunalesca intentionally made me do nothing so I could just watch them die.  
  
I saw them all fall to the ground near defeat. Rikku was completely worn out, she could barely sit correctly. Yuna was in terrible shape. I have to keep her alive, I'm her guardian!  
  
Using all my strength I turned around, drew my guns, and fired at Yunalesca with the powered bullets. She was incredibly hurt by such a power and she began to die away again. Her human form lay on the ground fading.  
  
"What have you done?" she asked me. "Such force and might. Without the Final Summoning then Sin will live forever! Yu Yevon will bring the end of us all!"  
  
"What?" I muttered weakly as that stunt I did took it out of me like last time.  
  
"Yu Yevon is the master! You cannot stand a blink of a chance to defeat him!" she said before fading completely. Everyone else heard and soon found the strength to stand up on their own as well.  
  
"Who is Yu Yevon?" Wakka asked us.  
  
"I have no idea." I told him.  
  
"Well now there is no more Final Aeon so we don't have to be here anymore." Rikku said sounding happy.  
  
"Yes, but what will happen now? Without any means to defeat Sin how can we end its destruction?" Yuna asked confused.  
  
"Maybe we'll learn more if we get out of here. We can regroup and come up with a plan." Tidus suggested.  
  
We began to leave but Yuna became curious and walked forward down the set of stairs where Yunalesca came from. I didn't want her to do anything rash or foolish so I ran after her. Once we both reached the end we were no longer in Zanarkand.  
  
When I opened my eyes I was lying on a concrete floor with Yuna on top of me. She soon got off and apologized as she usually would. We were in some sort of stone building but we were baffled as to how we got here.  
  
"Where is this place Shinn?" she asked me.  
  
"I have no idea Yuna. We should try and find a way back to the others." I told her. She walked along side me as we made our way down the ruined hallway. When we turned the corner we heard something like fire starting and people screaming in pain.  
  
A number of armed men with guns were there being burnt by what looked like Fire. The person doing it was this boy who was about my age that was wearing this cloak over his mouth, had a black sleeveless shirt, and shorts on with these brown boots. I only saw the side of his face but there was a scar over his left eye and he carried this large sword on his back. His blue hair was slightly spiked but not by much.  
  
"Who is that?" Yuna whispered, not to get this kid's attention.  
  
"I have no idea." I whispered back. Then the kid turned down the hallway and ran. Yuna got up and started following him. "Yuna, get back here!"  
  
I ran after her and we came to this door that was open. The kid was gone. Inside was this middle aged man operating some kind of machine. Then this portal opened up in the center of the room and he looked at us.  
  
"Who are you?" he yelled at us.  
  
"What is that?" I asked him.  
  
"That is a portal to another world. Judging by your friend's appearance it would be both of your worlds." He told me.  
  
"Oh that is great news." Yuna said running into it.  
  
"Well thanks whoever you are!" I said running for it myself.  
  
"It will be a matter of time before Mistress Hester gets what she desires!" The strange man said to himself as I went through. Who's Hester?  
  
Once on the other side Yuna was in front of me and we appeared to be okay. We were back in the same place we were when we beat Yunalesca. Everyone was still leaving, so we must have been gone a few seconds to them.  
  
We followed them but I wondered where we were. Was that the same place I went to before with all the people chasing me? I'd have to worry about that later.  
  
We all made our way out of the Dome and it was day out unlike when we last arrived. Then we turned to the right and Sin was staring right at us. It didn't do anything though. Why was it here? Did it know that the Final Summoning was no more? I couldn't tell. Tidus seemed lost in thought with it.  
  
It then turned and left as the Airship flew towards us. Sin made no attempt to destroy it. We all got onboard and went straight to the bridge.  
  
Once we got there Cid and everyone else began to discuss what to do next. The Final Summoning was gone so the Al Bhed were happy no more summoners would die needlessly, however the Final Summoning was the only known way to temporarily defeat Sin so now how do we stop it?  
  
"Shinn, how are you feeling? Since Yunalesca controlled you?" Yuna asked me while everyone else was talking.  
  
"I feel a little different than before. Why?" I asked her.  
  
"Summoners can sense fayth within things. That is how I knew that Lord Zaon's statue was empty. And now I can no longer sense the fayth inside of you. I think Yunalesca must have somehow drained it." She said to me.  
  
"I'm a little relieved by that. I mean it made me feel strange with something like that living in me. And I don't think I'll die without having in me or I would have bitten the dust by now." I told her. She seemed kinda happy to hear it, still worried I could perish.  
  
"Relax Yu. We still have Sin to take care of so let's focus on him." I told her.  
  
It was hours and we still couldn't figure out anything to do about Sin. Then Kimarhi, of all the people, came up with an idea.  
  
"Maester Mika smart man. We ask him." He said in his primitive English.  
  
"What if he doesn't tell us anything? We are still traitors." Yuna said.  
  
"We make him talk!" Kimarhi told her. He was an admirable guy. Very devoted and caring even though his outside expression didn't say that.  
  
Cid set a course for Bevelle's Highbridge. I had never been to Bevelle because I was stuck on the Airship when they went in to save Yuna. It was a nice place and very very large. I kept my hands near my guns expecting an attack at any moment as we wandered down this hallway.  
  
That woman in green from Macalania Temple was here. Her name was Shelinda and it appears that she is now one of the people in charge due to the disarray in Yevon. She arranged for us to meet with Mika.  
  
Mika. I hate that man! He put this fayth inside of me for his own cruel intentions and must have just dumped me in Macalania afterwards. It was because of him this all happened.  
  
Eventually the man appeared. He was very old in appearance with a white beard and white eyebrows and spoke in an elderly tongue. I resisted the urge to shoot him right there.  
  
"Ahhh. Lady Yuna and her guardians what brings you here?" he said half joking.  
  
"You know about Sin more than us! Tell us how to defeat it!" Tidus demanded from him.  
  
"The Final Summoning is the only way you can defeat Sin." He said calmly.  
  
"Yeah, but we put a stop to that." Rikku said proudly.  
  
"You.defeated Yunalesca!? How is that possible? What have you done!?" he was now getting angry.  
  
"Tell us!" I began to shout at him.  
  
"You? How are you still alive?" he told me shocked by seeing me.  
  
"What did you do to me? Why did you place a fayth inside me?" I asked.  
  
Mika then took out a sphere and it played back another video for us.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"How is our experiment?" Mika asked a man in the room.  
  
"Lord Mika his condition has stabilized itself and he looks like he'll live." The man said to Mika.  
  
"Then our experiment is complete. Using fayth we can create a formidable army to crush those Al Bhed where they stand." Mika said sounding happy at the idea. I was furious at it.  
  
"What should we do with Shinn?" the man asked.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"It's the boy's name. He told me when I asked him awhile ago."  
  
"It doesn't matter. Place him with the Sin Spawn being sent to Mushroom Rock. Lord Kinoc will get his bait."  
  
"Lord Mika, placing him with Sin Spawn may kill him. If the Sin Spawn doesn't kill him Sin most likely will."  
  
"Of course. We have no further use for him. I expect him over there and gone shortly." Mika said as he turned and left.  
  
Then the scene changed to one in a cage with a large beast standing tall over me. However I wasn't moving and was lying on the ground. Everyone except for Rikku knew that monster as Sin Spawn Gui.  
  
Then next thing I knew I was in the waters at the ocean being swallowed up by Sin and then the scene changed once more.  
  
It was Macalania Temple.  
  
"Wh-where am I? W-who am I?" I muttered standing.  
  
"My head.my body hurts. Need rest." I said shuffling inside the door.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
That was what happened to me. That other world I went to wasn't where I was from at all. I was just experimented on and then Sin took me to Macalania somehow and I forgot it all.  
  
"Sin's toxin did this to you." Lulu said sounding more depressed than usual.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" I said drawing my right pistol and firing at Mika's head. However the bullets seemed to just pass right through him.  
  
"You cannot kill what is already dead." He told me. He was still afraid of me somehow.  
  
"You better fucking tell us how to kill Sin and do it now!" I boomed as high as my voice would allow.  
  
"Sin is a mere suit of armor, and clad inside that armor is Yu Yevon." Mika explained further.  
  
Then in a flash Mika burst into pyreflies and vanished.  
  
"Don't go disappearing on us!" Wakka yelled to him.  
  
Then Yuna and Tidus disappeared as well. I wonder where they went. Rikku looked very sad; you could tell when that girl was sad because she'd be looking at the floor with drooping eyes rather than happy wide eyes.  
  
"Rikku?"  
  
She didn't say a word. She simply clung to me and held me tightly. I let her, not holding her myself. She seemed like she was crying, and that scared me because Cid would just murder me if he found this out.  
  
We stayed this way until Shelinda came back asking is Mika had come yet. Auron told her he hasn't for some reason. Then we all just left for the airship afterwards.  
  
I parked myself on the elevator to the deck and sat there.  
  
Here I thought I was from another world like Tidus claims and here it is I was just affected by Sin's toxins and forgot being Al Bhed. It seems my life is starting to make more sense to me now.  
  
I was expecting Rikku to come down here and be around me like usual but instead Lulu, of all the people I expected, came down to sit with me.  
  
"Didn't expect you to come here. I would've even thought Kimarhi would over you." I told her.  
  
"I was concerned. It seems that you were only affected by Sin this whole time. We didn't know what to think about you at first." She told me.  
  
"Me either but I guess it's only going to get better from here." I told her smiling.  
  
"The reason I came was to let you know Rikku is on the deck. Maybe someone should go talk to her." I noticed she said "someone" instead of "me" which obviously meant she wanted me to do it. I learned not to get on Lulu's bad side so I did what she asked without question. Taking the elevator up I spotted Rikku sitting with the wind blowing her hair away from her face. She had let it down for some reason. I always thought she looked pretty with it down.  
  
I sat behind her. "Hey" was what she said to me.  
  
"Lulu told me you were up here. Why's that?" I asked.  
  
"I wanted to think. I felt I could up in the sky." She said.  
  
"I'm just kinda tired right about now." I told her yawning really loudly.  
  
She took my head and let me rest in her lap. I looked up at her face and she was still kinda sad.  
  
"Why are you so sad? You always seemed happy to me." I told her.  
  
"Well. You know I've shown signs of my affection for you, but you don't show them back. Don't you like me?" she said right out of the blue.  
  
"As a friend of course I like you. But I'm not sure about anything else. I don't know what to do about it. I don't know my feelings right now Rikku. I'm sorry I can't give you an answer you'd want to hear." I told her.  
  
"It's okay. We'd better get back inside maybe they found out something." She said standing with me and walking along to the elevator.  
  
She tied her hair up like usual again and then clung to me like before. She must really care about me to keep doing that. I felt like I should cling back but I didn't want to. I just didn't feel right doing it.  
  
Hope you liked this chapter. It's pretty long and I'm happy with it. Especially how Shinn is turning out. He's my best original character. 


	13. Anima

To answer the question about who Yuna and Shinn saw it was Perry. They happened to get there before The Bandits ended. Go back and read some of Lost Within FF7 and you'll recognize where it happened. I thought it would be cool to throw that in there. Well on with the story.  
  
Trapped in Final Fantasy 10, Chapter 13  
  
Anima  
  
Rikku and I walked to the bridge and everyone was still discussing how to defeat Sin. We had really no idea what to do about it. But we may have something.  
  
"Who was that Yu Yevon that Mika mentioned?" Tidus asked nobody in particular.  
  
"Not too sure myself. While you guys were in talking to that blowhard some of the crew raided their library." Cid told us.  
  
I noticed one of the books on a desktop and picked it up. It was titled The Battle of Machina and it told about a great war many years ago, two thousand to be exact, where Bevelle and Zanarkand were locked in combat. It was very interesting.  
  
Eventually I reached one section in particular that caught my attention.  
  
"Interesting." I said aloud. Everyone looked over to me.  
  
"What did you read?" Lulu asked me.  
  
I began to read out loud what I learned.  
  
"The war was already in full throttle, and the summoners of Zanarkand were no match for Bevelle's advanced machina weapons. Summoners calling forth monster of greater and greater power in hopes of overturning the tide of battle. The machina won in the end however, and it seemed Zanarkand was going to give into the loss."  
  
I turned the page.  
  
"However the summoners had one final option. They called forth the power of their greatest and most trusted summoner, Yu Yevon. He was instructed to summon a creature of limitless strength and might to thwart Bevelle and hopefully earn victory. Taking the very souls and fayth from fellow summoners Yu Yevon managed to create a beast that struck fear into all the hearts of both Bevelle and Zanarkand."  
  
Everyone was very attentive now. This was quite useful information.  
  
"This monster was immediately under attack from the machina weapons and it seemed as though Yu Yevon had failed. However his monster still remained and in one breath every soldier and machine was evaporated into thin air. Such immense power had surely earned Zanarkand the victory. The creature had other plans, or rather Yu Yevon did. The creature just as easily turned around and slaughtered the remaining people around it. Pyreflies flying around the creature's body and Aeons were being absorbed into the very flesh of the beast. What was left of Zanarkand died that day, both human and city. That beasts name..."  
  
I cleared my throat as I turned the page.  
  
"Is Sin."  
  
Everyone was in shock. This Yu Yevon was a summoner from Zanarkand and he was the one that summoned Sin in the first place. My guess is he kept him around to keep killing. But then how is Tidus's father Sin if Yu Yevon is Sin? One question seemed to lead to another.  
  
"So that's how Sin came to be." I said closing the book.  
  
"Yevon seems to know how to keep its secrets locked away." Auron muttered.  
  
"Here everyone thinks Sin is just a punishment for using machina." Tidus said to himself.  
  
"Well this doesn't help us too much. I mean, just because we know that this Yu Yevon made Sin doesn't mean we know how to kill it." I told everyone.  
  
"If we beat Yu Yevon then Sin will be gone." Tidus said back.  
  
"Just how do we find this Yu Yevon and how do we know he's not stronger than Sin himself?" I argued back to him.  
  
"Calm down, ya?" Wakka said to us both.  
  
"I have a suggestion. We have another weapon onboard this airship that we might be able to use to harm Sin. Remember that Operation Mi'hen?" Cid asked us.  
  
I had no clue what that was obviously even though I was there.  
  
"Well that big lightning gun as I call it could sever its arms. Without those it may not be able to move around anywhere." Cid told us.  
  
"Well it's the best we got." Tidus said.  
  
"I'm willing to try." Rikku said.  
  
"Wait. I have an idea." Yuna said to us all of a sudden.  
  
"What's up?" I asked her.  
  
"Remember Maester Seymour's Aeon? Perhaps if we found the temple where Anima's fayth is located we could perhaps obtain it." She said sounding nervous we wouldn't let her.  
  
"Well we could use all the help we can get. Anima is pretty strong so I say we go find it." Tidus said.  
  
"But we don't know where to find it." I told him. I was kinda against the idea. The last time I saw Anima it tried to kill us and that was when we became exiled.  
  
"Baaj!" Rikku burst out all of a sudden.  
  
"Bless you." I joked.  
  
"No! Baaj is probably where Anima is. We've been looking there for a long time but most of the people that went there ended up turned to stone by a large creature." She exclaimed.  
  
"Did this creature happen to be a large fish with a caged stomach?" Tidus asked.  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"That thing tried to eat me last time I was there!"  
  
"Oh yeah. We did find you in Baaj."  
  
"We can fly you all to Baaj in a jiffy. Just be sure to have swimmers ready. That place is mostly underwater." Cid told us all signaling to Brother to head over there.  
  
After a relatively short ride over to this dead place we were on this stone platform.  
  
"I've been through here before. The fiend was down there. We all should go down." Tidus said to us.  
  
"Not all of us can swim too well." Lulu said to us.  
  
"Well if the fayth is down there than how else will Yuna get down there?" he argued.  
  
"I see his point. Perhaps the two of us could wear something that is more suited to water travel." Yuna said heading back in the direction of the airship.  
  
"While they're down there the rest of us should take care of this big fiend." Wakka suggested.  
  
Wakka, Tidus, Rikku, Kimarhi, and I dove into the water leaving Auron standing at the top. The way that geezer moves he'd be unable to attack anything under here.  
  
I was getting nervous down here thinking this beast was behind me. Then all of a sudden the whole area began to shake violently and it really was behind me.  
  
I fired my guns which, to my surprise, were able to hit him underwater. At least I can defend myself. Way to think ahead Shinn.  
  
We swam around the monster and started to attack it from all sides to confuse it. Until he decided to punch Tidus into a wall and then he stared at me.  
  
I felt kind of hypnotized when he did that to me. Then my body began to stiffen up and I couldn't move very well. I looked down and my skin was turning a grayish color. It was turning me to stone!  
  
Eventually I became so stiff I couldn't move at all and just dropped to the bottom of the circular area.  
  
The rest of them were fighting the creature off very well without me and eventually it died and burst into pyreflies.  
  
Eventually I heard a splash as somebody else dove into the water. Then I felt my body begin to move again. Pretty soon my color returned and I could move well again. I looked up and it was Yuna who saved me. Of course she wasn't in her little kimono like dress thing she wore. She had on a wet suit that I've seen some of the Al Bhed on the airship wear sometimes. She kept the helmet off so I could see her face.  
  
I swam up with the rest of them and we entered a small hole in the wall. We were inside the temple.  
  
"Are you alright Shinn?" Wakka asked me. They must have known I was turned to stone but they couldn't do anything to help me.  
  
"I'm still kinda stiff but I should be fine in awhile." I said moving my arms around.  
  
"I'm glad I got there when I did." Yuna said smiling at me. She had that certain charm to her.  
  
Once inside we saw the fayth of Anima. It was Seymour's own mother!  
  
We learned about how Seymour only did these things to earn respect from the people and he was really only devastated because of losing his mother to Yevon. Then Yuna prayed to her and Anima was now on our side. Something so dark and deadly was a woman the whole time.  
  
It was also at this time that I knew for sure the fayth in me was gone. I couldn't hear Anima's voice or speak with her at all. We all swam up and went back inside the airship.  
  
"How'd it go?" Cid asked us all.  
  
"We got it!" Tidus said proudly.  
  
"Great. We've been tracking Sin and it's moving around close to Bevelle. We're about to go after it." He explained further.  
  
We all got ready to battle with this thing. We all were curious as to what Yuna was doing so I volunteered to go find out.  
  
I ran down towards the cabins. I found the one she was in and the door was partially open. I assumed she must have just been sleeping so I opened the door carefully and went in quietly. Man I was wrong about that sleeping part. Apparently she was changing back into her regular clothing but was only halfway. She had the skirt on but no top. Luckily her back was turned so I saw nothing. Becoming very embarrassed I turned my own back to her both to avoid seeing anything and to hide the extreme amount of red my face had taken.  
  
"S-s-s-s-sorry Yuna. I thought you were...sleeping ya know? I should have...knocking before coming in. Sorry." I said choking on my own words.  
  
"No I should have closed the door." She said. I could hear her fumbling with clothes behind me.  
  
After a few minutes she put her hand on my shoulder and I almost fell dead from the surprise.  
  
"I didn't mean to scare you." She said to me.  
  
"No I'm sorry I burst in here." I said starting to leave her room. She grabbed my gloved hand and refused to let me leave so soon. "Hey, we have to stop Sin still."  
  
"I know but please don't feel too bad about it Shinn." I knew she meant seeing her almost topless and not about Sin, but I would've rather she meant Sin this time. "I didn't mind too much, I mean you didn't see anything so no harm was done." She told me.  
  
"Let's just forget this ever happened ok?" I said to her.  
  
"Yes, you're right." She said leaving the room leaving me there myself. Her wetsuit was hanging on a hanger over in the corner still soaked.  
  
"Way to be a Guardian Shinn, seeing your own summoner half naked." I said hitting myself both physically and mentally in the head. But a part of me liked it. Part of me liked Yuna and part of me didn't want to like Yuna. Summoners and Guardians aren't supposed to like each other like this. Not only did it make me feel bad it made it worse thinking about how much Rikku seemed to like me.  
  
Rikku's attraction to me is strange. I mean I do like her as my friend and everything but I don't see myself as a lover to anyone. I just don't know enough about this subject to make any decision right now.  
  
"Hey. Aren't you coming?" Yuna said poking her head into the door. I fake smiled back to her and followed her to the bridge so we could think of the way to attack Sin. 


	14. My True Feelings

I'm glad so many of you like my fic. Well here's the latest installment.  
  
My True Feelings  
  
We had a plan of attack. We were going to circle around Sin and attack its fins first. Once we weakened them we'd use the main artillery gun on the airship to destroy the fins. Sounded like the best we could come up with.  
  
Ever since we defeated Yunalesca my thoughts have changed a lot. I mean I had always liked Rikku and we did share a great moment together on Gagazet but right now I'm not so sure I should have done it. I was having my doubts about the whole thing.  
  
I was tied between two women, Yuna and Rikku. I cleared my mind as best I could as everyone marched to the deck to battle Sin's fins.  
  
The beast was much larger than the last time I saw it, it seemed. We flew in close to it and began to launch attacks at it. Shooting it was difficult as it was still far away from the ship. The fin itself didn't have much of a defense for us and eventually it began to bleed from the looks of it. The ship turned to face it and then we all felt something happen to the ship itself. In an instant two giant bolts of electricity shot straight at the joint of the fin, severing it from Sin.  
  
"That wasn't too hard, ya?" Wakka said. The ship turned towards the other fin now and we had to do the same thing. Again the fin barely dealt any real damage to any of us and then the ship fired at it and severed this fin. It seemed to be working but Tidus noticed something on its body.  
  
"Something's down there! We should fire at it!" he suggested. The intercom system was still set up on the deck so Cid heard him loud and clear, however there was a problem.  
  
"The gun's out of power! We need time to recharge it!" Cid shouted to us.  
  
"No time for that! I suggest we all just go down there and attack it ourselves." Tidus told us.  
  
"It's never a dull day with you!" Lulu told him as she jumped off the ship right onto Sin's back. Wow, that woman is something.  
  
"I guess you won't need this anymore Yuna!" Tidus said holding up this sphere to her and tossing off the side of the ship. I had no idea what was on it though. Eventually we all jumped off. I was the last one.  
  
What was in front of us now was this very large Sinspawn that was protected by this other creature in front of it.  
  
"This thing it in the way!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Then we'd best remove it!" Auron shouted lifting his left arm from his jacket and striking the creature with a deft downward strike from his weapon.  
  
Auron was sure a powerful man for such and old guy. My weapon didn't seem as massive but it did its toll on whatever creature was blocking us.  
  
Eventually this creature died but now we had this other beast to deal with. It opened its shell and then breathed this toxic fume at all of us.  
  
It made me feel lightheaded and kinda sleepy. I tried my best but couldn't fight back the urge to sleep. I didn't dream at all while I slept but I woke up back on the airship. Nobody was in the room I was in though. It looked like the room I was assigned to on the ship.  
  
"What happened?" I asked aloud. As if on cue Lulu walked into the room.  
  
"How are you feeling?" she asked me.  
  
"Fine I guess. What happened?"  
  
"While you were out we managed to weaken Sin. It is now over Bevelle. We plan to go there now." She told me.  
  
"You know something? You're more caring than your appearance shows." I told her out of the blue.  
  
"I'm going to take that as a compliment." She told me.  
  
"Where's Rikku?" I asked her.  
  
"She's on the deck watching the sky. Why?"  
  
"I've been wanting to tell her something, but it's gonna be hurtful."  
  
"Well what are you going to tell her?"  
  
I told Lulu what I wanted to say. I basically wanted to let Rikku know that I really only wanted a friendship with her and not something more because I basically don't think it's the right time for all of this. Plus I don't know how to treat a person in a world I don't remember too much.  
  
"Well it seems that you've thought this through. I do agree with you that it isn't a great time to think about love, however this news will most likely hurt Rikku and we don't want that to happen. Can't this wait until we defeat Sin?" Lulu asked me.  
  
"Well I think if I wait until we beat Sin and everyone is happy I'd rather not upset her that soon. I know it's my fault for doing this to her in the first place but I have to do something or else it will tear me up inside."  
  
"Well go talk to her." She said.  
  
I left the room and ran down over to the deck elevator and took it up. She was sitting there with her hair down again like before.  
  
I walked over to her and sat behind her back to back.  
  
"We're gonna fight Sin soon." She said.  
  
"I know."  
  
"You sound depressed." She told me.  
  
I sighed heavily. "I've been meaning to tell you something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm not ready to be your lover. I know we really connected on Gagazet but...this is too hard." I said.  
  
"I figured you weren't ready." She said.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. I mean you still like behind around me, ya know? And who knows, maybe one day we'll be together." She told me. She was taking this better than I had imagined.  
  
"I do like being around you. You're the first Al Bhed I ever remember knowing." I told her. Even though I couldn't see her face I knew she smiled at that moment.  
  
"Look up ahead." She requested.  
  
I stood and sat down next to her. In the distance was Bevelle and Sin was perched atop a large building. It seemed the end of the journey was near. The plan was to enter Sin and kill Yu Yevon. Kill the man to summon Sin in the first place.  
  
Eventually the rest of the group got on the deck and Rikku and I stood up. She put her hair back up as we approached the large blue portal near Sin's gaping mouth. Entering felt very strange and then we were in a different sky. Dark clouds like at sunset and pyreflies everywhere.  
  
"Where these all the people Sin has killed?" I asked.  
  
Nobody answered. I didn't blame them. Rikku kinda jumped around seeing such a pretty sight. It ended once the pyreflies turned to fire and then this large eye appeared in front of us. Then a familiar laugh echoed through the entire area as flames surrounded us.  
  
None of us were burned but it was weird to experience that. We got off the ship and were in this foggy sea. It felt sad being here. I mean we had only just set foot here and already we were becoming depressed.  
  
"Are we inside Sin?" Rikku asked.  
  
"I think we're inside its mind." I said to everyone still freaked out.  
  
"We have to continue. We're so close." Tidus said running forward.  
  
It was difficult to navigate this place but eventually we found this set of stairs leading to this large platform. Standing there was a familiar figure.  
  
"Seymour?" Tidus shouted amazed as everyone was that the bastard was still alive.  
  
"Didn't we kill you enough already?" I asked him.  
  
"I have been chosen by Sin. I have become immortal!" he proclaimed to his own delight.  
  
"Sin just absorbed you." Tidus told him.  
  
"I will learn to conquer it! I have all the time in the world!" he said becoming full of himself.  
  
"You won't get away with it." Tidus told him again.  
  
"I shall finally do away with all of you!" he said transforming his body into this translucent being with four wheels around him.  
  
"Shinn, a little help?" Wakka asked as he got ready.  
  
I used Scan on him. "Seymour Omnis. No weakness. Draws power from the four wheels surrounding him. Will use Ultima occasionally." The scan showed me.  
  
"Seek all the knowledge you wish about me! It will do you no good!" Seymour bellowed in his deformed voice.  
  
"You talk too much!" Lulu shouted sending a giant glacier of ice at him.  
  
He then began to use Fire on us. It hit me first but it was different than the last time he burnt me. This was much stronger fire, something called Firaga.  
  
This burnt my body tremendously and it hurt to even breathe in the smoke from the flames. Yuna quickly healed me with her magic and I felt partially fine.  
  
"Yuna, summon something!" Tidus shouted to his summoner.  
  
"Here goes!" she signaled sending her hand into the air as this large chain came from the sky and pulled something out of the ground.  
  
I knew all too well what that was.  
  
Soon enough the ugly body of Anima was before us. It roared and looked at Seymour with menace, more menace than I thought something like that could produce.  
  
"So you too will go against me?" Seymour asked his mother. It was truly something. First his mother becomes an embodiment of darkness and now Seymour is like an embodiment of sorrow and suffering almost.  
  
Anima's eye began to glow and in one flash Seymour was dealt a tremendous amount of pain.  
  
"So be it!" he said sending a large green blast at Anima. Anima survived but barely from the looks of it. However the beast seemed angrier than ever. Even with Anima on our side I was still scared to death of the creature.  
  
Seymour was brought into the ground with his four wheels and then we could only hear the screams from Anima as Seymour suddenly appeared from the sky and his body began to break apart.  
  
Soon his humanly form was kneeling before us.  
  
"Yuna!"  
  
She performed the sending on him finally and he was off to the farplane where he could no longer bother anyone again.  
  
"Finally! I was starting to think that guy was invincible, ya?" Wakka said huffing from all the work done.  
  
"We still have a ways to go!" Auron said heading into a white doorway before us.  
  
I entered after him and Kimarhi followed me. Looks like this is still far from over. 


	15. Rikku's True Feelings

Almost finished it seems. But don't worry about things.  
  
Trapped in Final Fantasy 10  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Rikku's True Feelings  
  
Through the portal we went. The other end was a very dark and stony pathway filled with large columns and symbols written everywhere.  
  
"Sin gets weirder as we go, ya?" Wakka said appearing here.  
  
Soon we were all here in this new area to navigate.  
  
We walked along this ghostly path and soon it branched off in two directions.  
  
"We should split up and locate the correct path to take." Auron said. Soon the groups were Yuna, Kimarhi, Auron, and Lulu in one. The rest was Tidus, me, Wakka, and Rikku.  
  
"If you find something meet back here." He told us again. We went our separate ways.  
  
"I hope we don't find any terrible fiends down here." Rikku said worrying.  
  
This place was very dark in the sky as well even some lightning was flashing at some points. A large bolt sounded in the distance.  
  
Rikku screamed out in terror and grabbed the closet thing to her...which happened to be Tidus.  
  
"It's just lightning Rikku." I told her.  
  
"You weren't here for the worst part, ya?" Wakka told me.  
  
"When was this?"  
  
"Before we met you come ta think of it. In the Thunder Plains, lightning everywhere and she was scared as hell." Wakka explained laughing a little.  
  
"It's not funny meanie!" she pouted still clinging to Tidus's hood.  
  
"Didn't know you were afraid of lightning." I said moving forward along this winding path.  
  
A few minutes later dead end and we didn't have any fighting to do.  
  
"Where are the fiends?" I asked half expecting them.  
  
Wakka spun a blitzball on his finger and it looked different from his other ones.  
  
"Off Season. Prevent from fiend attacks." He said holding it normal again.  
  
Soon we stood for a moment next to this block on the right side of the path and then lightning sounded again. Rikku practically tackled me again and we both fell into some kind of slide and were now under everything.  
  
"Hey! You okay!?" we heard Wakka shout to us.  
  
"We're fine Wakka! But there's a path leading up from here. This could be the way out!" I relayed back.  
  
"We'll find the others you two stay put!" Tidus shouted to us.  
  
"We always seem to be alone together Rikku." I said facing her.  
  
"Am I bad company?" she asked.  
  
"No, it's not that." I told her.  
  
After that we had a long silence.  
  
"I'm sorry about what I said earlier today. I hope I didn't hurt you." I told her.  
  
"I understood. Sure it hurt but well I know how you feel. I kinda like someone else though." She said.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Promise you won't tell!"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Well for a long time I liked Tidus then you came into the picture and being Al Bhed I could connect better to you. Then you were affected by Sin's Toxin and now you're not totally the Al Bhed I wanted. So I still seem to have feelings for Tidus." She told me holding her heart.  
  
"I thought so." I grinned.  
  
"So? You probably still like Yuna I bet!" she teased.  
  
"How'd you know that?" I was shocked by that response.  
  
"It was obvious since we got to Zanarkand."  
  
"Well if you keep it a secret I'll keep yours one too."  
  
"Oh of course. But it's crazy to like the summoner you're guarding."  
  
"Tell that to Tidus. I can tell he loves the hell outta Yuna."  
  
"I thought so too."  
  
"Look at us. We're reduced to gossiping about these little love triangles." I said laughing slightly.  
  
We remained silent for a few more minutes and then I broke the silence again.  
  
"Rikku, what are you gonna do after Sin is dead?" I asked my blonde friend.  
  
"Probably help my father rebuild the new Home." She told me.  
  
"I hope that goes well."  
  
"You won't help?"  
  
"Well I still don't remember much about Spira and rebuilding Home, although the right thing, wouldn't bring back memories. I wanna travel around and find out just exactly what I lost since Sin came to me."  
  
"By yourself?"  
  
"Doesn't have to be. Anyone is welcome to join."  
  
Then the silence broke when Tidus slid down to us. Everyone was close behind.  
  
"Well he's right. We should get out if we climb." Lulu said looking skyward.  
  
We all began to climb up the blocks and soon we were faced with this corridor leading forward.  
  
"Dead end?" Yuna asked as a giant tower fell from the sky and knocked all of us backwards.  
  
"Guess not." She giggled standing. We all managed to stand and approach. The tower spanned what seemed like miles upward.  
  
"What's this symbol?" Tidus asked touching a pink symbol on the side of the tower and he just vanished.  
  
"Looks like the newbie found an entrance, ya?" Wakka said scratching the back of his head moving in next.  
  
This new area was the freakiest one yet. It was this large blue field with who knows what in the sky and tons of crystals poking out of the ground.  
  
"Something tells me that touching those won't end well." I mused.  
  
A smaller oval shaped crystal appeared next to Rikku and she picked it up and it became an item.  
  
"Saaaaaaaaaay! Maybe if we collect enough of these something good will happen." She said smiling brightly.  
  
It took some agility and skill to collect another nine of them but once we had them nothing happened.  
  
"What now?" I asked everyone, holding a sphere in my hand.  
  
Then the whole area became very bright and I collapsed.  
  
When I got up we were on a platform and a man was standing at the end of it, his back facing us.  
  
"Who's he?" I asked.  
  
"My father." Tidus muttered walking over to him.  
  
A long conversation with this guy, Jecht, and Tidus began. Telling about how we'd have to fight him and everything. Tidus was almost in tears from the sound of his voice.  
  
Soon Jecht was surrounded in light and fell over the side of the platform. Soon a much larger being appeared before us and had the face of Jecht on it even though it was still a monster.  
  
"I'm not holding back! Give me all you got dad!" Tidus shouted with his sword drawn.  
  
Before anyone even asked I had a Scan coming for them. I held my guns in a crossed position and cast the spell.  
  
"Braska's Final Aeon. Virtually no weakness. Is healed by the two Yu Pagodas surrounding it. What's a Yu Pagoda?" I asked finishing.  
  
As if called by my words two large stone statues appeared on either side of Jecht and they had these markings on them.  
  
Without delay we all tossed everything at him. Rikku threw all the items she could, Wakka used skills, Auron slashing like mad, Lulu casting whatever she could, and Yuna healing us. I was just firing madly with no pauses.  
  
Eventually it looked as though we beat Jecht, but he only groaned and the symbol in the sky behind, which was on Tidus's clothes, began to burst into flames and then Jecht did something bizarre. Some kind of handle came out of his chest and began to pull a sword from it. Jecht seemed unharmed by that but rather...stronger.  
  
His body then began to glow a bright red color and he looked as though he'd unleash a powerful move on all of us. Then Tidus shouted to him.  
  
"I won't lose!"  
  
Somehow this calmed Jecht down and he stopped what he was doing and his body began to return to its normal color.  
  
I was given a few items before we came into Sin and now I prepared to use them.  
  
I took two things, Dark Matter and Underdog's Secret and mixed them together.  
  
"One Shinn approved does of pain coming right up!" I said loading the ammunition I created into both guns. "Flawed Genocide!" I shouted firing bright explosive bullets at Jecht dealing tremendous damage to him. However I was feeling some of the damage, but not the entire thing. I suppose that's why it's flawed.  
  
Jecht was still standing and I fell to my knees. That attack drained most of my energy and vitality. Wakka sent one of his special shots at the creature and then Tidus placed what he called "Blitz Ace" onto Jecht and that seemed to take him down as his body evaporated into the human we all met awhile ago. His sword was still standing on the platform.  
  
Tidus ran to him and it sounded like he was crying. Well I never understood how Tidus felt about his father. Then I noticed something in the sky over our heads.  
  
"Guys! What the hell is that!?" I shouted pointing at the white, red, and black cloud encircling us.  
  
"Here it comes!" Lulu said as it impacted the sword and all went white. 


	16. Farewell to Fayth

Well this should be the last chapter in Trapped in FF10. Yeah it's sad I know, but I will include some added stuff after this. Stuff like how I came up with this fic, all the ideas put into it, etc. Enjoy.  
  
Trapped in Final Fantasy 10  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Farewell to Fayth  
  
The blinding white light diminished and I could see where we were.  
  
It was the sword Jecht had used on us. We were all now standing on it and that orb of smoke was still around us.  
  
"Yuna, the Aeons!" Tidus shouted.  
  
She then summoned an Aeon. I had almost forgotten I could hear them at one point. It was Valefor, that large bird creature. However the smoke went into its body and it turned from a light white to a dark black.  
  
"What's going on?" Rikku asked getting her weapon ready.  
  
"Attack!" Auron shouted slashing at the Aeon but with little success.  
  
Then Wakka charged up and hit it with his ball and it fell and vanished. Now Yuna kept summoning her Aeons. We eventually made it to Anima, I knew it would happen eventually.  
  
I fired at it like I always did, sometimes these guns were a boring weapon. Anima then fired his Pain at me and I fell to the ground dead, but then came back to life.  
  
"Thanks Yuna!" I told her.  
  
"I didn't do anything Shinn." She told me.  
  
I looked over my head and this halo was encircling it, everyone's for that matter.  
  
We continued to fight and eventually got rid of Anima. Now the cloud of smoke appeared before us.  
  
"What the heck?" Tidus said scratching his head. It was Yu Yevon but it looks like some kind of tick. I expected a more human figure.  
  
"What's that?" he asked.  
  
"My guess would be Yu Yevon." Wakka told his buddy.  
  
"Makes sense. The man feed off of the energy from fayth." I explained.  
  
"In English Shinn?" Tidus asked me.  
  
"He's a parasite!" I said aiming for it.  
  
"Everyone! This is the last time we fight together. Once we beat Yu Yevon...I'll disappear."  
  
"What are you saying?" Lulu asked as Tidus looked over at Yuna.  
  
"I know it's selfish, but this is my story!" he said getting his sword ready.  
  
I fired at Yu Yevon but he simply used a Curaga on himself and was fully healed.  
  
The tick was then pounding us with Gravija. It felt like my insides were being pulled apart and then set back the wrong way. Though it helped my overdrive out.  
  
"Items, now!" I demanded from my friends.  
  
I got a Holy Water and another Dark Matter.  
  
Combining the two made something I thought would be useless.  
  
"Decay Blast!" I screamed firing bursts of green shells that turned Yu Yevon a green and black color. He was zombified.  
  
"Yuna!" Tidus shouted. She cast Life on Yu Yevon and, being the zombie he was, died in an instant. The Yu Pagodas he had with him encased his body and it dissolved into the white sky and into nothingness.  
  
Now we were back on the platform with Yuna doing a Sending but then we noticed Auron begin to vanish.  
  
"Don't stop. It's been too long." He said walking to the center of the platform and then turning with his blade in the air. "This is your world now!" and he was gone, heading for the Farplane.  
  
We then were taken out of Sin and back to the airship. Yuna performed a final sending for Sin and all the fayth of the Aeons.  
  
In one large flash the sky became white and the giant beast, Sin, was gone. It was amazing! I couldn't believe Sin was finally dead. But that thing Tidus said about vanishing started to happen. His arms began to fade away.  
  
"Don't go!" I heard Yuna yell to him.  
  
"I need to go. Yuna, I'm sorry I couldn't show you Zanarkand." He said before running off to the edge of the airship but stopping halfway.  
  
"Wait!" Yuna said running at him and then just falling through his body. She remained there for a few seconds and muttered "I love you." To him. He went behind her and held her, or at least made it look like he was holding her.  
  
Then he ran back off the airship. "We'll see each other again!" Rikku yelled to him as he leapt off and was gone.  
  
Although Tidus and I never talked at all I still kinda missed him already. But we had other stuff to deal with. Spira needed to know about Sin being dead so we were all prepared to head to Luca. However we did so in the morning.  
  
I went back to my room onboard and just sat there looking around it.  
  
"Tidus was just a dream and Auron was an unsent. It's just Kimarhi, Yuna, Rikku, Lulu, Wakka, and I left. Kinda sad when you think about it." I said to myself as I heard the door open slightly.  
  
"Who's there?" I asked.  
  
It was Yuna, I couldn't even begin to imagine what she wanted to talk about.  
  
"Shinn, thank you for guarding me to defeat Sin." She told me bowing. It was like she was trying to hide Tidus from herself. I could see it in her face that she was holding the pain inside.  
  
"Yuna, its okay to let it out." I told her not thanking her in return.  
  
"Let what out. I am fine." She lied.  
  
"No you aren't. How will you look to all of Spira looking like you're upset over something? I know it was hard but the only way to get over it would be to face it." I told her.  
  
"There's nothing wrong Shinn." She protested.  
  
Then she began to sob a little. I went over to her and just held her close to me as she wept on my jacket. I still liked her even though I knew she loved Tidus now, even after he vanished.  
  
It seemed like hours passed but she calmed down and just thanked me and left. I kinda was regretting that now that it was done. I was exhausted and just slept on my bed without even taking off the covers or my clothes.  
  
I dreamt very little during the flight to Luca. I had never thought that going with these guys would have me be part of what saved the world. However one dream did pop up eventually.  
  
I was on some beach in a place I had never seen before and Tidus was there with Yuna. I didn't know I was dreaming at the time so I ran up to them.  
  
"Tidus? You made it back?" I asked him. He turned and gave me an angry look. Then he drew his sword on me.  
  
"Don't touch Yuna!" he screamed at me and then slashed at me. I woke up to somebody shaking me violently. It was Kimarhi.  
  
"What the hell?" I asked still groggy and out of it.  
  
"We at stadium. You must go." He said in his usual tone. I got up and followed him to the deck where we all got out and began to head to the stadium. Yuna was to give a speech to all of Spira about Sin being dead finally.  
  
It was a nice speech, and I will admit I almost cried at the end of it. Never forget them. Hard for me because I don't know much. My past is still a blur to me and all I know is I'm some Al Bhed experimented on by Yevon.  
  
After the speech everyone was rushing to talk to Yuna. I had decided to leave and go on my own little journey to find myself. But before I could leave Luca, Rikku was in my path.  
  
"Going somewhere?" she asked.  
  
"I'm off. I want to find out what I missed out in life." I told her.  
  
"Well won't you say goodbye to your friends first?" she asked holding her hands on her hips and looking a little angry.  
  
"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt." I said turning back.  
  
It was a hassle to get back into the stadium and an even greater one to find Yuna.  
  
"Sir Shinn!" she said waving to me. Wakka, Lulu, and Kimarhi were there with her.  
  
"I'm leaving." I told her.  
  
"Where will we find you?" she asked me.  
  
"I'm traveling. I want to learn about my past."  
  
"And you think doing this will help?" Lulu asked.  
  
"I do."  
  
"Well it is difficult to see you leave so soon. I wish you could stay awhile." Yuna said looking a little down.  
  
"Well then, maybe you should have this." I said pulling something from my left side.  
  
"I can't accept this." She told me.  
  
"It's okay, take it. To remember me by. Well maybe I shouldn't put it that way." I said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Sounds like we'd never see one another again." I explained.  
  
"Well if you want me to I'll take it." She said reaching into my hand and taking my left pistol.  
  
"You'll put it to good use, I'm sure. Or at least keep it polished and stuff." I laughed.  
  
"I'm sure you'll have a safe trip." She told me. Then we parted ways for now.  
  
Before leaving I went shopping around the place. I ran into a man though that caught my eye.  
  
"Looking to buy something, lad?" he asked me. He had this large backpack with tons of stuff.  
  
"Who're you?" I asked him.  
  
"O'aka the Twenty Third. Merchant at your service." He told me.  
  
"Well perhaps there is something you could do for me." I told him.  
  
"What'd ya need? I have it all." He told me.  
  
"Any clothes you could sell me?" I asked.  
  
"Why of course." He said leading me to a place to fit them. He gave me two outfits. One was a similar jacket to the one I had with no sleeves but darker, a red scarf with a blue line in the center horizontally, and a headband. It felt pretty cool. So I bought it for 1200 gil.  
  
The next set he gave me was a blue shirt with no sleeves, a large grey shoulder plate on the left arm, a thick glove on the right, blue long pants, black boots, and this magnetic strip in the back. Another headband but this was made of cloth and the ends flowed into the wind. He also talked me into buying a sword with it. The whole set here cost 2400 gil. I had more than enough since we all split the gil we earned evenly.  
  
I wore the first outfit and went walking out of Luca into the harbor to catch a boat. It was the start of my new adventure.  
  
Well that was it for this fic. But don't worry the new one is coming soon. But the next chapter in this deals with extras and other fun facts about this fic you may be interested to learn. 


	17. Story Extras

As promised here is the extra stuff for those devoted fans out there. Well before I continue I just want to thank all the people who took the time to read and review my fics (all my fics) and that I enjoyed writing them very much. And speaking of my fics I think I'll go back to writing on Final Fantasy World, I've taken a big enough absence as it is from it. Well here are the extras.  
  
As you expect I don't own FFX or anything like that. I only own Shinn because I made him.  
  
Story Extras  
  
In this first part you will learn about how I came up with the story for this fic. I mean where Shinn fits in all this.  
  
I've been thinking about writing this fic for around a year. I believe back when I was still writing Lost in Final Fantasy 7. The ideas for this kept coming at me and it was hard to settle on one solid idea. I had originally intended to use an average kid and just start him at Besaid and he'd eventually become Yuna's guardian but had no idea that he was in a game.  
  
That idea I liked and decided to keep it. However it was tweaked a bit for more originality. I wanted the character I entered into FFX to be more unique and not be instantly happy to help everyone. And all the while this was happening I had not come up with a name for him.  
  
I wanted to give him a name that would fit in with Spira instead of your average Josh, Mike, or anything like that. Then I came up with the idea that he'd eventually hate the Guardians and such for making his life miserable, which happened, and then be outcast.  
  
And then another idea came to me. Rikku isn't very liked much because she is Al Bhed but it doesn't show much during the game. Then I decided to make my character and Al Bhed to make him hate them more at first. Now for the name. I needed a name that sounded Al Bhed. I looked at most of the Al Bhed names and they have two letters that would occur twice in a row usually. Look at the Al Bhed Physces and you'll see. Then the name Shin came to mind. The only letter I could double would be the "n" so then Shinn was born.  
  
Now I needed a place to put him into the story. I decided to drop him at Macalania because the temple there didn't seem to like the Al Bhed so this would fuel his rage and confusion. I also gave him pistols as weapons because having machina weapons would make him hated more. It was looking perfect for the story.  
  
So now I have Shinn thrown out of the temple and have Rin rescue him and then he helps out the Guardians and they decide to take him along. Then the whole exile happens then and Shinn is thrown into it and now hates them even more. However he feels sorry for them after being separated and then decides to go back to them.  
  
The spheres also come into play here. They are left there giving hints about his life.  
  
Well that's how Shinn was created and this whole fic started out. Now for more detailed story stuff.  
  
The Other World.  
  
What was that other world that Shinn went to twice in the story. It was the Earth we all know about. But it's never explained how he got there. This requires some outside knowledge of the fic. If you read Lost in Final Fantasy 7 then you may get the idea. Throughout that Perry, the main character there, is being dragged between his world and Final Fantasy 7 by Denzel, the man who operates the machines in Earth.  
  
Well he does have problems finding Perry and accidentally finds Shinn and pulls him to Earth for awhile. I put those two parts in the story to throw off the reader. I wanted them to believe Shinn was from another world, ours, and then it would be revealed later on.  
  
Eventually you learn Shinn is really from Spira after all and it was the result of all the experiments done to him and the long exposure to Sin's toxin that made him forget everything about himself.  
  
Him and Rikku.  
  
It seemed as though they were meant to be from the very start. I mean two Al Bhed's together and then magic would happen. I didn't want that, it was too predictable. I did have them fall for each other but then Shinn began to regret it because he didn't know what he got himself into. So I had them kinda break up from the heavy romance. Though it still seems Shinn cares about her.  
  
I was going to have Rikku become obsessed with Shinn at one point too. But it would seem too strange, even for her. So I used the little love triangle of Yuna and Rikku both liking Tidus. It worked out well in my mind. But Rikku's feelings are now in question.  
  
There are however some unanswered questions about Shinn. Like what was he doing before he ended up with Yevon and where did he get those two pistols. Well that's up to the next fic to discuss.  
  
About the next fic...  
  
I will use the Garment Grid system from FFX-2 which I think is very cool. I have drawn up many of Shinn's costumes, except Songstress and Lady Luck for obvious reasons. It will still take place in Spira and stuff but now it will mostly be Romance this time around without any goal to save the world from something.  
  
Extras  
  
Here are some extra tidbits about Shinn's character during battle. This is stuff like what quotes he says during battle and other things like you'd expect in the game, if we were in it.  
  
Battle Quotes  
  
When entering battle  
  
Shinn: Target practice!  
  
Shinn: More target practice? (after fighting a lot of fiends)  
  
Shinn: I'll try my best. (fighting with Seymour for the first time)  
  
Shinn: I don't want this!  
  
Auron: Keep moving! (while fleeing Macalania)  
  
Shinn: I must be a magnet for these things!  
  
Shinn: I'm sorry.  
  
Lulu: Apologize later. (fighting on the airship)  
  
Shinn: Here I come!  
  
Rikku: That's the spirit  
  
Yuna: Glad to have you back again.  
  
Shinn: Um...after the fiends Yu.  
  
Rikku: Here comes the Al Bhed duo!  
  
Shinn: Right, whatever.  
  
Ability quotes, when Shinn uses abilities.  
  
Scan  
  
Shinn: Let's see what you're all about!  
  
Aim  
  
Shinn: We can't miss this shot!  
  
Flee  
  
Shinn: I'm outta here!  
  
Cure  
  
Shinn: It'll be like that scratch never happened.  
  
Ultima  
  
Shinn: Oh unholy electric spell of...ah screw it!  
  
Overdrive  
  
Shinn: One Shinn approved dose of pain coming right up!  
  
Shinn: Mix these two and bang!  
  
Winning a battle  
  
Shinn: I love guns!  
  
Wakka: Showoff!  
  
Lulu: You're progressing well.  
  
Shinn: Um, thanks I guess.  
  
Yuna: Sir Shinn you're amazing at that weapon.  
  
Shinn: Just call me Shinn, and thanks.  
  
Rikku: Stick with us kid and you'll be fine.  
  
Shinn: Fighting fiends isn't very fine, but I understand.  
  
Being revived  
  
Shinn: What the hell?  
  
Tidus: First time huh?  
  
Wakka: Welcome back.  
  
Shinn: That was strange.  
  
Shinn: I thought that I just...never mind.  
  
Shinn: Whoever did that has four seconds to run!  
  
Yuna: Are you okay?  
  
Shinn: I should pull through.  
  
Now here are the different overdrive shots he can use. I won't list the item combinations cause that would take too long. Instead I'll list the attack and what it does.  
  
Quick Shot; Shots about 20 shots at random enemies.  
  
Pain Shot; Fires bullet's that cause Poison, Silence, and Darkness.  
  
Bane Shot; fires poisonous bullets  
  
Water Cannon; fires powerful burst of water  
  
Flamethrower; burns enemies with intense heat from guns.  
  
Cold Front; fires a bullet into the air and snows ice spears on enemies.  
  
Spark Shot; uses electric charges on enemies  
  
Dragon Burst; Fires a powerful shot at all targets.  
  
Flawed Genocide; Hits all enemies for major damage but one quarter of total is done to Shinn.  
  
Flawless Genocide; Hits all enemies for major damage with none to Shinn.  
  
Mug Shot; damages one target and steals items from them.  
  
Master Blaster; hits all targets for a lot of damage.  
  
Gravity Field; does damage equal to half the HP of the target hit.  
  
Deadly Rolette; Shinn stands in the center of battle and spins around. When he stops he hits what he points at, including allies.  
  
Suicide Trigger; Sacrifice life for a fatal shot to one enemy.  
  
Trigger Happy; Push R1 to fire the trigger for a certain amount of time.  
  
Decay Burst; Inflicts Zombie on targets hit.  
  
Ultimate End; Deals tremendous amounts of damage to all enemies numerous times.  
  
That's all the shots he can use.  
  
Well that's about all the extra stuff I can think of for this fic. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.  
  
See you in Forget Me Not... 


End file.
